Blast from the Past
by Serenity Star
Summary: Four scouts are left to deal with fate, will the see their prince or will they destroy them
1. Default Chapter

A BLAST FROM THE PAST 

> A BLAST FROM THE PAST 

> Ami was walking back from the library. It was a chilly autumn day, the wind was blowing furiously, tossing leaves and hair alike in the eyes of any who dared to weather its rage. The crossing turned to green indicating that all the people gathered at the corner were now free to cross the crosswalks and go on with their lives. Ami joined in the crowed, although she didn't exactly fit in, her dark blue hair standing out in the crowd. As she swiftly crossed the cross walk that would take her to Rei's shrine she passed several well dressed gentlemen to and fro from their works, each with their dark and somber suits passed by without even looking around, not noticing any other nor wishing to be noticed. One such gentleman was dressed in a gray suit with a patterned red tie, his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a small band, his blue eyes busily reading the business section of the news paper, although he was dressed like all the others surrounding him, he stood out sharply from the crowd, at least in the eyes of Ami. 

> "Zoisite?" 

> Ami was shocked to see him, but quickly dismissed that idea when she noticed how young that man looked, he had to be around twenty at least. Ami thought, and there is no way that can be Zoisite, he is dead, the negaverse is dead, we made sure of that! Ami thought to herself. Serena must be right, I must have been studying too hard lately. 

> Ami was about to climb the first step to Rei's shrine when she was knocked flat down by an unseen force. Without even looking up Ami smiled and greeted her accident prone friend. 

> "Oh Ami I am so sorry, are you OK?" 

> "Sure Serena it's just a little fall." Ami then took the time to look up. Serena was dressed in a mint green skirt and a pale yellow shirt, with a small bunny on it. Her hair was tied up in its usual meatball contortion, making her stand out in the crowd at any given time. Ami took Serena's proffered hand and both of them continued on to their meeting. 

> "Oh, be still my heart, is that Serena, and she is on time!" Rei clutched her heart faking a heart attack, to put the finishing touch, she fell to the floor, her dark eyes rolling up in her sockets and her raven hair spread around her like a river. 

> Serena to her credit took the pun easily, just another indication to show she had finally grown up. No matter how short lived, as a tongue stuck its way out and soon a battle began. 

> "If you two don't mind I would like to get this meeting over with. I have planned on going home to cook for the cooking contest." Lita stepped out, her fighting skills as legendary as her cooking. As usual her hair was tied up in a single ponytail that reached all the way down to her shoulders. 

> Mina stepped out next followed by two cats, one black, the other white, both with a crescent moon on their heads. The tongue war immediately stopped as Serena bubbly greeted the new comers. "Hi Mina, Luna, Arthemis, guess what, I just got an 83 on my English test." Serena promptly held out her test with a huge 83 on it written in shaky hand writing. "Sensei was so surprised she let me out of my detention." Serena bounced all the way over to Luna who nervously backed into the corner. "I told you I could do it, you lose our bet Luna." 

> "Well Serena that is good to know that the leader of the Sailor scouts is motivated by a bet." Luna replied sarcastically. The black cat jumped onto Serena's shoulder and called everyone's attention. "OK everyone, I know it has been awhile since our last battle with Galaxia, but also remember that at any given time, in a moments notice our home could be in danger. Although we have seen and defeated all our enemies it was through practice, but Arthemis and I have though it over and we think that it wouldn't hurt to relax a little. We need to recuperate from all the fighting..." Luna jumped down from Serena's shoulders and ran into the center of the friends circle to join Arthemis. 

> "To make a long story short, Luna and I have decided that although you are still the Sailor team, it is alright to take a little break to get our sprits up and recuperate." Arthemis cut in when he noticed that Luna was about to go into one of her endless lectures. 

> "Yeah! Now that's the stuff." Mina yelled out as she jumped skyward. 

> "How about we go grab some ice cream?" Serena asked, her face already drooling at the thought. 

> The meeting ended as the five girls raced to see who could reach the ice cream parlor first. 

> ***************************************************   
"Hi Andrew." Serena called out as she bounced herself all the way to the newest Sailor V game. 

> "Hi Andrew." Lita called out as she followed Serena. As all the girls greeted Andrew the ever present clerk at the ice cream and video parlor. 

> Andrew stepped out of the way as the freight of girls made their way to the video games. "Hey Serena there is some one waiting for you." 

> ""What is that Andrew?" Serena turned around, her eyes falling on a single man with dark black hair and the deepest blue eyes. Sitting on a stool having a glass of malt, dressed in casual green jacket and brown pants, Darien just waited for his lady love to notice him. And notice him she did, with a delightful "Darien!" she flung herself into Darien's arms, almost knocking him out of his stool. With a last minute grasp at the counter Darien was able to stop his fall. 

> Sitting at the booth the rest of the scouts watched as Darien gave Serena a deep kiss that made her float on air. "I wonder if we had someone special like that back on the moon." Mina wistfully asked. 

> "Yeah, we must have." 

> "I wonder if we will ever find them, or have the same loving relationship with them." Rei noted looking into her malt. 

> "I don't know if I have time for that sort of stuff. I have so much to study, and then there is the graduation finals that is coming up…" At Ami's remark everyone got a big sweat drop on their heads as each thought of their up coming tests. 

> "Ami my friend," Lita said resolutely, "we are going to make sure that by the time school is out you have a boyfriend, then you'll understand." 

> "Yeah Ami, school isn't everything," Mina added, "if you don't live then there is no point to life at all." 

> "Lita and Mina are right, you have to step outside of your books sometimes." With that a brunette, a blonde and a black hared priestess started their plans to get Ami hooked up. 

> "How about a trip?" Lita asked. 

> "How about not!" 

> "Ami you have to at least try!" Mina chirped. 

> "Oh fine but if it interferes with school this whole deal is off!" 

> "Ok, now there is this really cool club that'll be perfect!" 

> "What will be perfect?" Serena asked as she came around with Darien. 

> "We are going to get Ami a man!" Lita answered her face full of excitement at the prospect of playing cupid. 

> "I think I'll leave you ladies now while I am ahead." Darien looked nervous, he had seen that look on his girlfriend's friends faces and it usually meant trouble for any male around. 

> "Bye love," Serena said absently her full concentration now directed towards the hatching plot.   
*************************************************** 

> Well what do you think? I know this is pretty slow and short but it'll speed up in the next part. 

> Send your comments to ixopo1550@yahoo.com. 

> Oh one other thing, you will notice that I used the NA version of the inner scouts name, that is because I like them better. Sorry. But as for the outers I like the Japanese version better so I'll use that. In flash backs they revert to the old Japanese version. I hope you enjoyed this. Stay tuned to this story I'll be putting up the next one soon. 


	2. So it begins

A Blast From The Past: Chapter 2--Introductions

By: Serenity Star

In the area surrounding the tall office building reporters hung about like dense fog on a coastal shore. Each of them carried with them their arsenal of cameras and microphones. The tension rang high and so did emotions. Each of the reporters present was fighting for their survival, each with their hopes on getting their question answered. All this was viewed from a large window above by a single observer dressed in a dark blue suit and die. Standing tall at almost six feet five he commanded attention. His dark brown-red hair fell to his shoulders and his blue eyes shinned with more cynicism than there should be in a person of twenty-three. 

"You know Freddie, you aren't going to be able to get out of it." Freddie turned around. He looked at his friend. Jake was a ladies man and no wonder too. Not as tall as himself, but still at a tall six feet he had all the trimmings of a heart breaker. Light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and a mouth that had sweet-talked his way out of more trouble than imaginable. His public image did help of course. Being a well-known musician and model he was more used to manipulating the public than Freddie. 

"They look as if they want to devour me whole." Freddie answered once more looking at the crowd gathered below. "I am not even sure that I can go through with this."

"Fredrick Maxfield Stanton, are you saying you are chicken?" Jake asked with a burst of laughter. "Come on man, you have lived in the spot light since birth, now as CEO, why should it make any difference."

"My life has caused me enough pain, I don't want anymore."

"You have just been appointed CEO of Stanton Enterprises, multi-national company dealing with the scientific research in astronomy, one of the most powerful companies in the world, and with enough clout to make a person's life miserable. You are kidding right?"

Freddie's face didn't look like he was kidding, instead it was dead serious. 

"Because of my duty to the company it has made me lose the one I love. I can't lose much more." 

"For goodness sake Freddie, this is a simple press conference of your ascension to the position of CEO, what could they possibly do to you?"

"Humph."

A petite blonde in a red suit walked in with a black planner in hand. "Mr. Stanton, it is time, they are waiting for you now." 

"Thank you Ms. Parker. Is my speech ready?" Ms. Parker handed Freddie his speech and left. "I guess this is it. Pray, Jake that I don't fumble this." 

"Don't worry," Jake said in his easy going voice, "I would love to stay and see you deal with this but I have to get to a record signing in ten minutes. Bye."

"Rei will you slow down a bit, what's the hurry?" Lita huffed out as she strived to catch up with Rei. She had been on her way to talk to Rei about a dream when she had seen her raven harried friend rushing down the sidewalk.

"I have to get to the music store, Chad's favorite singer, Jake Sanders, is doing personal signing today. Gotta go see ya." In another storm of dust Rei vanished.

Lita scratched her head perplexed, she had never thought that she would see the day when Rei would run faster than Serena because she was late. 

"Hi Lita what's up?" Mina came up from behind.

"Hi Mina, so how are you enjoying your vacation so far?"

Mina made a face. "Arthimes is driving me crazy, I never knew he could be that annoying!" 

Sharing a laugh both started towards the general direction of the mall. 

When they got there they saw what looked like the entire world population gathered in front of the music store. 

"I never knew Jake Sanders was that popular." Lita commented already searching for Rei.

"Who?"

"Some singer Rei is getting an autograph from."

"You mean that Jake Sanders. Lita I am surprise you haven't heard of him, he is like the world's best singer. With awards from all over the globe and a movie career that would rival any movie actor."

"So you have heard of him?" Lita smiled slyly.

"I worked with him in England a few times, he's weird but nice…and don't even go there, I don't like him like that. I couldn't even if I tried, to get his attention. He is looking for someone special, someone from his dreams, he is always babbling about it." Mina relayed in a dream like tone. She shook herself out of it fast though, fast enough to surprise Lita, who had stopped her search for Rei and had started to stare of into nothingness herself. "Oh well, that was a long time back, I doubt if he even remembers me. Come on lets go find Rei." 

"Mr. Sanders there are rumors that you are planning to make Tokyo your home, is it true?" One reporter asked sticking the microphone right up to his face. Jake sighed silently, once more wondering just why the public was so hooked on him. Rolling his eyes up wards and wishing for a job like Freddie's he answered the 

question as calmly as he could. All considering he was jammed packed in a throng of over a hundred reporters, television crew and fans. Just once he would like to be able to go out in the public without the ever present trail of fans. Raising his hands in the air and making a stopping motion he plopped down in the 

chair behind him. "Sir, I haven't really decided if I am going to move here for good or not, this is my hometown and I have my friends here and these are a major factor but if my work demands my presence in another city I would have to go there. I hope I have answered everyone's questions now please I must get started on the autographs, Thank-you for attending." 

It had already been an hour since she had joined the line and it seemed to Rei that the line hadn't moved more than a couple of inches. How in the world she was going to get the autograph and still have time to do her temple chores was starting to worry her. And as always when she worried and had little or no choice in the matter, Rei's temper bubbled. Mina and Lita had stood with her for 

half an hour before leaving to do some shopping. *At least they have enough sense to know when the situation is hopeless.* 

"Everyone if I may have your attention please." Jake's manager started. "Since this is taking so long we will give you a ticket and the signing will resume tomorrow at eight. We are sorry for any inconvenience. There is a volunteer walking down the line right now passing the numbered ticket for tomorrow. Thank you."

"What! What do you mean, I have to come again tomorrow. No way! I don't have time like that!" Rei started out. She had had enough. Who was this guy anyway to just waste her time like that. When she got her hands on him… Rei had stalked to the front of the line, dragging a security guard along with her. She stopped short on her tirade when she came face to face with her target. The thoughts just flew out of her head as she stared at the blue eyes studying her curiously. 

He was dressed in light gray slacks with a lose cream cashmere sweater. He was probably around six or so and had the most gorgeous blonde hair she had ever seen, well at least next to Serena. He had a very defined face that was currently studying her with a humor on every inch of his face. His smile was enough to melt Rei but his eyes seemed to freeze her in her tracks. 

"I really am sorry Miss…" Jake started. He had been startled when he had heard 

one of the people in line angrily yell out at him. Sure many people got mad when the signing had to be delayed but no one ever actually dragged a guard along to yell at him. Then he had seen her. She looked like an avenging angle. Her eyes were burning their purple fire and her face was contorted in the cutest expression of anger. Her black hair though seemed to flow like a river to the small of her back. It was gorgeous, she was gorgeous. 

Rei got her senses back enough to see him smiling. That was enough to bring her back to her senses in a short second. How dare this egotistical musician laugh at her, the nerve! "Its, Hino to you and look I don't know who you think you are mister but that is some way to treat all these people who have been standing in line for hours for some stupid autograph, what makes you so special anyway?"

"So if you don't want my autograph then how can I help you, Miss Hino?" He asked stressing her name. 

That got Rei. "Well actually I came to get your signature for my friend Chad's birthday. Though why he likes you is beyond me." 

"Then let me get that for you." Jake took the CD out of Rei's hands as she just stood there staring at him. He quickly signed it wondering if this Chad guy was her boyfriend. Then just as quickly he shook himself for having such thoughts about some deranged yet beautiful fan. "I'll give this to you if you have dinner with me tonight." 

"What?!!"

"One dinner, and the CD is yours." 

"Are you out of your mind or is this normal behavior for all musicians." Rei's temper once more flared.

"Only those who are attacked by fans like yourself." He added calmly. 

"No!" There was no way this jerk was going to get her to miss the surprise the girls had in store for Ami. No matter how cute he may be. *Jeez, Rei you are starting to sound just like Mina, get a hold of yourself. He is not that hot.* 

*Yes he is.* The thought followed. But her answer remained firm, just because of his confidence that he could get her to go out with him. 

"All right Sunday night then," *Say yes please.* "and when you do I'll give you this CD." There was no way he was going to let this angle go without a fight. He knew the crowd was starting to gather, but he didn't care, if it meant that he could have a dinner with Miss. Hino then so be it. She had to get that CD for Chad, he had almost given enough hints that even a dense head like Serena could have gotten it by now. And the way she had been treating Chad lately he deserved it. "Fine, one date and that's it." 

*Yes!!* "Alright then." They exchanged their phone numbers and decided that he would pick her up at the temple at seven. 

On her way out Rei chanced to see the time on the clock and almost fell. *Oh no I am late. I still have to get ready and meet everyone at Ami's in an hour.* Rei got home as fast as she could with thoughts of Jake on her mind all the way there. *Great, what have I done.* Then her thoughts turned to the plans for tonight and she smiled. 

A little over an hour later found Rei just reaching Ami's house. It was winter vacation and everyone had three weeks off starting today. (Hey I know that doesn't happen in real life but I can still dream can't I?) She was dressed in a red silk dress with two slits on both sides. It went all the way down to her ankles and though it looked modest, the material was such that it accented Rei's body in all the right places. *I just know Serena is going to rub my being late in my face.* As she turned the corner she saw all the girls were already there waiting for her. Mina was dressed in a gold dress that came up to her mid thigh. It had a more softer gold embroidery on it. Lita was wearing a green and black skirt with a silk top. And Serena was in a soft pink skirt with a silky silver halter top. The thought of what they had in plan for Ami made her smile once more. *It's about time she had some fun with her life.*

"Rei you're late." Serena greeted her. Surprisingly she didn't add anything more and just grabbed her hands and started to drag her towards the door. "Come on. We are supposed to meet Darien at the club soon. Ooh, I can't wait."

"I knew there had to be a reason why you weren't so mad at me Meatball head." 

Mina rang the door bell and all four girls waited anxiously for Ami to open the door. They knew she was home and they knew her mother was working, they had already talked to Mrs. Mizuno about taking her out that night. A very tired looking Ami opened the door. One hand on the door handle and the other was holding a book. "Hi guys, what's going on?"

"Ami we are going out." Lita stated and entered the house.

"Yeah, and you are coming with us, freely or we kidnap you, you chose." Mina said waving her finger in Ami's face in silent warning.

"This is going to be so great." Serena squealed. 

Rei just laughed at Ami's face as she held up a blue dress in front of her face. 

Ami slowly closed the front door and remained turned while she tried to think up an excuse. "You know I do have some work to do." She finally said quietly fidgeting a bit with her fingers. She knew it wasn't going to work but that was the best she could come up with.

"It's Friday Ami and you have the whole weekend to work if you want." Rei countered. "Now about this dress I think it goes perfectly with your hair and eyes. Don't you?"

"And I have the perfect shoes to go with it." Serena said pulling out a pair of blue sandals.

"I got my makeup bag right here." Mina said tapping her side where a red bag hung.

"And I have the perfect idea on what to do with your hair." Lita said pulling out a brush. 

As one the four started to advance towards Ami and with one final shriek of protest Ami went down. 

A half hour later found a totally transformed Ami looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple soft blue dress. Amazingly it had the symbol of mercury printed on it right in the front. Serena's suede sandals with their modest two inch heels completed her outfit perfectly. Lita had put curls in her hair that made her look more like some supermodel than an average seventeen year old. Mina had spent some ten minutes with the makeup adding silver eye-shadow, blush, lipstick and all the works. In the end when Ami stood surveying herself in the mirror she hardly recognized herself. She was totally changed. Nervous as to what else they had in store for her she slowly turned to her friends. Each of them were smiling their little smiles. Serena pulled out her disguise pen and created five fake ID for each of them, enticing a gasp from Ami. 

"Does Luna know that you are using your pen in this way."

"As if. She and Arthemis are taking their own vacation. They said something about needing to get some rest." 

"So what are we going to use those for. You know Serena, you really shouldn't do that, what if you got caught. It could mean serious consequences." Ami said nervously taking her ID.

"Don't worry so much Ami, it's not as if we are doing some major crime." Lita said taking Ami's hand and dragging her back downstairs. "We have a surprise for you." 

When the five girls got outside a limo was waiting for them. The driver after greeting them helped each of them inside before driving to their destination. 

"Mr. Akiko its Mr. Stanton on line one concerning the business agreement." 

"Thank-you Julie." Zachary Akiko picked up the phone on his office desk. "This is Zach. How are you Freddie?" 

"Hey Zach, are you busy tonight? I thought we could talk the contract over some dinner." 

"Actually I was going to go out to this club I heard about. If you want we could meet there and have dinner later." Zach counter purposed. He was tired and although he didn't want to do any more business tonight this contract with Stanton Enterprises was important. It was just great that he had known Freddie since school or else he wouldn't be able to stand him at all. It takes time to get used to him, especially since he had changed so much after inheriting the company from his father. There were rumors at that time about him losing some one close to him, some girlfriend or something but that was never confirmed. 

He gazed out the window at the Tokyo skyline once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The last talk he had with his mother had convinced her that he didn't have a life. The sad thing, he knew, was that he couldn't even tell her otherwise. She had been on his case ever since he could remember. Ok so he liked books and liked the quite life but that doesn't mean that he wasn't interested with life. His mother was now convinced that he needed a girl and was trying her best to hook him up with one. How in the world he was going to explain to her that he didn't need her help in this matter was beyond him. He came back to the real world when he realized that Freddie had called his name out three times already. 

"Yeah I'm here. But to be honest I don't think I could meet you tonight how about tomorrow?" 

After a moment's hesitation he heard a breath being exhaled on the other side. 

"Sure." 

Hanging up Zach went back to his musing on his life style. His mother was making it really hard for him but to be honest he couldn't blame everything on her. The public had their own agenda concerning him. For some reason they were delving into his life and rumors were starting without any basis. They had already named him one of the sexiest men in Tokyo. This alone had a huge consequence. Now he couldn't seem to be able to loose the attention of girls. This was starting to make his reputation as an arrogant, egotistical, snobbish, playboy. He laughed to himself as he thought of himself in those terms. In reality he was probably the exact opposite. He loved to spend time in the library and study quietly. He was extremely quite and sometimes shy. His life wasn't filled with one girl after another, nor did he spend all his free time at one party or another. 

Luckily for him he had found his solution. It had occurred to him as he had watched some movie on someone named Sailor V. The solution was simple, he needed a secret identity so that he could move freely in the public. And that was his simple plan for tonight. He was going to dress up as his alter ego Josh and go to the new club in town. And darn it he was going to enjoy himself. 

It was a great night. The sky had finally cleared up a bit and the stars were shinning up above. The full moon was now shinning brightly upon Tokyo bathing it in it's silvery light. The night wind was chilly but not cold and the lights of Tokyo made the whole city glimmer. One by one the girls got out of their limo to take in the sight of the new club. The throbbing music could be heard even outside and you could hear the people enjoying themselves and could almost see how the scene would be inside. At the entrance there was a short line with the club bouncer checking ID and collecting the entrance fees. As the five girls made their way to the door they made heads turn. Guys were checking them out while the girls looked on with envy. 

"Look there is Darien." Serena said already making her way towards her prince. 

The rest of the girls went on their way as they left the two love birds alone kissing.

"Ugh, why is it so hard for us to find some guys?" Rei asked as they passed yet another couple holding hands.

"That's why we are here, Rei, neither of us is leaving till we find someone." 

"I don't think Rei has to look too far, I heard from Jennifer, who heard from Eileen, who was with Kristen that Rei has a hot date with Jake Sanders." Mina related carefully studying her fire headed friend. 

"Guys I'm still not sure I want to be here, there is so much work to do…" Ami began but was quickly cut off by Lita putting her hands on her mouth. 

"No Ami, we already talked to your mother and even she agrees that you need to go out." 

Mina gave Lita's hand a tug to grab her attention. They had just entered the club and all around them in the darkness people were dancing. The music filled the room and the lights blinked in tune with it. "What about that one over there with the black hair?" 

Lita turned to see who Mina was talking about but before she could answer Rei answered first. "No way, he looks too weird. What about the one in that blue shirt?" She said pointing to a guy carrying two glass of drinks across the crowed dance floor.

"I think he already has some date." Mina said as soon as she saw the two glasses. "Ami what about you, do you see anyone interesting?" 

The horrified Ami shook her head. She was shocked that her friends thought that she couldn't even find a dance partner by herself. She was Sailor Mercury for goodness sake. "I think I need to get some chilled water." She said already making her way to the bar. When she got there, there was only one seat left. It was between a beautiful blonde in a red dress and a guy in a blue, almost a black, shirt and light brown pants. He had short brown hair and a light blue green eyes. She pulled up the stool and sat down, she could see the bartender from there, he was currently helping an extremely flirtatious woman, and it didn't look as if he would be over anytime soon. 

"He has been at it for a while now, I don't think he should be long now." The young man next to her commented. "By the way my name is Josh."

"Have you seen where Ami went off to?" Rei asked as she tried to shift the conversation away from her encounter with Jake. 

"Oh no you don't Rei, you were just about to tell us what you did with Jake that got you a date." Lita said her eyes already shinning from the new piece of gossip she was going to get.

"It's not a date." Rei finally said in a resigned tone. "He is going to give me the autographed CD while we have dinner." 

"So where is he taking you?" Mina asked slightly pushing Lita off to a side. 

"Fine, fine, if you really want to know, I yelled at him and he said that if I wanted to get the CD for Chad he would give it to me if I have dinner with him. Like I said it's not a date just a…a business exchange." 

"So let me get this cleared up a bit, he is going to pick you up and take you out for some dinner and dancing. Yet it's not a date?" Mina asked already laughing at the outrageous expression on Rei's face.

"What are you guys talking about, and who is that guy Ami is having a drink with?" Serena asked, unknowingly saving Rei from an answer. 

"Guy?"

"Ami?"

"What drink?" 

Three voices asked turning around to search for their friend. When they saw her across the dance floor their mouth fell to the floor. There was Ami animatedly talking and laughing with a cute man!

Serena laughed at the sight in front of her. She knew if Ami got the chance she would enjoy herself. Satisfied with her work she kissed Darien. "You know I should play cupid more often." 

"Hey Meatball head, this was my idea remember?" Rei reminded her. "Besides, Ami did it herself, we just brought her here." 

"Oh yeah. Hey Rei, Darien and I are going to leave early and take a walk in the park, do you guys mind?" 

"No, why should we, just as long as you take care. We can't have the future Queen tripping about in the night." Rei said sticking out her tounge. Even though they had learned to get along much better they still enjoyed making fun of each other. It had become almost a tradition for them. 

Seeing an issuing tongue war Mina quickly interjected with a smile. "Besides, we three still have to find some suitable dancers."

"I think I just found one. He looks just like my old boyfriend. See you guys later." Lita said already making her way towards someone dressed in a cream outfit and green hair. 

"I see he is talking to two very cute guy, come on Rei, I think this is our cue." 

Zach dressed as Josh had been at the club for about half and hour and just finished dancing and was extremely thirsty. He had been waiting for the bartender for what seemed like an eternity until an angelic face sat down besides him. She had silky blue hair and blue eyes which matched her outfit. In the dim light of the club she seemed to glow with blue radiance like water in sunshine. The scent of her lotion drifted to him, and they smelled like jasmine. He saw her look disappointed when the bar tender more or less ignored the waiting customers. 

"He has been at it for a while now, I don't think he should be long now." He commented. "By the way my name is Josh."

"Ami." Even the way she said her name was beautiful Josh silently thought to himself. Unfortunately for Josh the bartender decided to finish his talk with the woman and get back to work.

"Could I help you?" 

Taking one questioning look at Ami, Josh answered for them both. "Two glasses of chilled carbonated water with strawberries please." At Ami's nod the bartender went to get their drinks. 

"You know, knowing him it could be a century before he returns." Josh ventured. 

"He did seem to spend an awful lot of time with her." 

"I don't see why when the most beautiful girl in the entire place is right here." Josh said pleased to see Ami blush and laugh a little. Even with his considerably short interaction with her he knew her laugh before he even heard it. Some where in his memory it seemed to him that he had heard her before. He knew in his heart that he knew her, loved her, and would die for her if it came to that. Startled by the train of his thoughts he almost didn't hear the waiter return with their drinks. 

"Would you like to dance?" Josh asked once they had finished their drinks. He knew by that time she was something special and he meant to see her again.

The four girls were headed back to Rei's temple. Each of them tired after spending the night dancing. Serena and Darien were going to meet them there. 

But all this was in the back of their mind as three girls focused their attention to the blue haired girl sitting by the window. 

"So are you going to tell us?" Lita finally asked, not being able to contain it anymore.

"What?" Ami asked innocently.

"Who was that hunk you were with?" Mina asked impatiently.

"His name was Josh, he was a very nice and warm person." 

"…and an excellent dancer." Rei observed from opposite Ami. 

"There is that." Ami agreed blushing slightly thinking of the time they had spent on the dace floor, completely lost in each other's eyes.

"When's the next date?" Mina asked.

"When are you going to call him?" 

"When are we going to meet him?"

"Guys I just met him, and…oh my god I didn't get his number." Ami said falling down from her cloud with a thud. It was only her strong self control that kept her from letting the tears at the back of her eyes water. 

"Oh Ames I am so sorry. If he lives around here, then you are sure to run into him again right?" Mina told Ami giving her a reassuring hug. 

Serena and Darien were walking down the park walkway when a bright light attracted their attention. Without another word to each other they ran to the scene where they thought the light had originated from. When they got there they almost skidded to a halt as before them stood Sailor Pluto. She was in her full attire, with her time key in hand. 

"Pluto! What are you doing here?" Both of them questioned. They had thought they wouldn't be seeing her till the creation of Crystal Tokyo.

"As Small Lady in the future, you too must learn. Both of you. Where as she had to learn how to fight, you two must learn how to rule. As future rulers of the world you must go back to your past to train." 

"We are going to go back to the Silver Millennium?" Serena asked.

"Yes, back to the time of peace, long time before the end." Sailor Pluto said in her usual tone of mystery. "You two do remember the rules you must follow in order to ensure the safety of the timeline?" 

"Yes, of course." Darien finally said after the shock had finally worn off. 

"Good, we leave the day after tomorrow. Princess you must learn how to handle the crystal better and diplomacy and you my Prince must learn more the diplomatic relations between nations." As Pluto once more opened the gates to the timestream Serena stopped her. 

"Exactly when are we going to get there?" 

"You Princess are about to meet the Prince for the first time." With that she stepped through the portal and got engulfed by the fog of time. 

"We are going home, Darien, I'll finally be able to see Mother once more." 

"We should call the other and let them know." 

They had just reached the temple grounds when their wrist communicators went off. Ami was the first one to answer it. "Serena, what's wrong, is it another monster?"

"Ami hi, is everyone with you? Where are you?" 

"We are at the temple right now. What about you?"

"Good we'll be right there, don't go to sleep yet, we need to have a meeting first." 

This got the attention of the rest of the girls. "Serena, is something wrong?" 

Lita asked grabbing Ami's wrist to get to the communicator. 

"We'll tell you when we get there. Serena out." 

By the time Serena got to the temple the four girls were nervous wrecks. Each were imagining horrible monsters and other worst case scenarios. Their pacing nearly made a permanent path in the temple gardens. All the girls had decided to wait outside because they just couldn't stand to be indoor and sit still. When Serena and Darien finally showed up the four girls nearly jumped them. 

"What's the emergency?"

"Do we have a new enemy?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"I thought we were going to be at peace till the great freezing."

Serena for her part was jumping up and down like an excited child. She just couldn't believe that she was going to be able to go back to the past and see her mother for real. To finally be back to her kingdom and to once more experience the peace of the Silver Millennium. 

"Whoa, I got new that's way cool. I am going to the past with Darien." 

Her announcement brought a complete roundabout in the noise level. From excited shouting to complete silence. And then it began once more. 

"When?" 

"How?"

"Why?"

"With who?" 

Dear Diary:

Serena is going to leave day after tomorrow in the morning and I just know its going to be a sad departure. Her mother thinks that she is going to a trip that she won. I guess in a way she did win it. I remember back to the time when we were fighting Rubeus, she used to be so klutzy then, how she has grown. I can now honestly believe she will be the Queen we saw in the future. 

I personally think Rei took the news the hardest. Even though Rei and Serena are at each other's throat all the time they are in reality very close. Ami is sad also but like always is hiding her emotions. She is just now starting to understand what it feels like to go through boy problems. Greg was OK but its wasn't the kind of emotion I suspect she feels for this Josh. Mina and I have already decided to go search him out tomorrow. Hope our luck is good, it is depressing to see Ami so down, especially now that we don't have Serena to cheer us up. 

Mina and I seem to be the only ones left without boyfriends. Rei has Jake, even though she refuses to admit it. We are still waiting for the outcome of Rei's date with Jake. According to Mina Jake is an amazingly sweet guy, even though he does have his moments. For the most part he is easy going but he has a fire burning as strong as Rei's inside according to Mina. I think the two make a perfect pair. 

As for me? I am still single. I miss Freddie. Everyone still thinks that I am over him, but I wonder how does anyone get over the one they love. Yes its true, I still love him, even though he dumped me for god only knows what or who. I didn't believe it then that he was in love with someone else, nor do I believe it now. But I do understand that I have to let my past rest if I have to go on with my future. The others don't see it, but each man I see reminds me of him, in them I still see his eyes, hear his laughter, smell his cologne. But that is another depressing topic. Well that is about it. Lately I have been having some odd dreams, I am thinking of going to Rei and talk to her but they are too weird and until I figure them out I want to keep them to myself. In them I am always with some guy, whose face is never reveled, he is holding me tightly in his arms as he kisses me and I know that that kiss is his last one. One last thought, I wonder if I'll ever see him again.

Ami stared at the moon above her. Once more thinking of Serena in the past. She tried to remember the time when Serena is supposed to visit the past but she just couldn't. According to Pluto it will all come when its time. She wished it was time now. She missed her friend so much already. Her thoughts slowly drifted 

to another person she has started to like. Even though she had met Josh only once, he had occupied her mind the entire day. So much so that even the thought of studying wasn't that appealing. Josh. She could almost hit herself for not getting his number. But at least it made her feel better to know that her friends would be looking for him tomorrow. She for her part was going to be busy 

the entire day tomorrow. When she had run into that guy in the street that reminded her of Zoisite she had taken up research to find out if it was truly possible for Zoisite to survive, or any of the other generals for that matter. 

This just meant that she would have to devote her time to the library tomorrow. She had been able to trace that guy to the Akiko corporation though. And she planned to check that out as well. *At least it will be an interesting day tomorrow.* She thought to herself. *Hopefully I'll even get to see Josh once more.*

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I know that this is kind of boring but I wanted to delve into the deeper lives of each of the scouts and to analyze their personalities. It was always a given that Serena and Darien would be together in the future as they had been in the past, they are soul mates, but what of the others. Anyway I hope you liked it. 

There is a warning that should probably go here, "This is going to be a long series." But any thing you have to say that is good or bad (please don't be mean) send it to 

ixopo1550@yahoo.com 

Or if you want to check out more stories and the rest of the series or information on the scouts get in touch with my homepage! 

www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Dojo/1550 


	3. Encounters

Blast From the Past 3

A Blast from the Past-- Chapter 3 Things Unravel 

By: Serenity Star 

Mina had to use all her super speed and energy that day. It was the day before Serena's departure and everyone was busy helping the two travelers get ready. Even though nothing special was needed except clothes, they were still planning to throw them a surprise party. But right now she had to concentrate, as she was speeding away to Darien's to get some stuff for Serena, or should she say Serenity? As the building came into view she finally let up and slowed down. She took a moment to catch her breath and admire the building. It was pretty tall as far as apartment complexes went, and Darien lived on the top floor. It was surrounded by beautiful trees and flower bed that in the summer blossomed into various colors. Like many other apartment buildings it too was colored white that stood out sharply against the black or blue sky. Finally after a moment Mina made her way up to Darien's. 

When Mina rang the door bell she was expecting to see the always handsome face of Darien's with his blue eyes, instead she saw purple eyes set in strong face framed with white blonde hair. 

"Wha...who...I am sorry I think I must have the wrong apartment." Mina stuttered. *Nice going Mina a cute guy and the first thing he'll know about you is how ditzy you are.* Mina immediately started to back off once more starting off on her list of apologies. When the poor confused guy closed the door she slumped against the door and took a deep breath. "I really need to get some rest." Mina muttered to herself. Once more remembering her vow to help out Serena she turned to find Darien's apartment. A look to the left another to the right and her eyes fell on the door she had just knocked on. *Wait a minute I did have the right apartment. I wonder who he is. Heck I wonder if he is single.* Mina once more raised her hand to knock on the door but this time it opened on its own accord without her hand even making contact with the door. 

"Mina you are here. I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost or something. Come in." Darien opened the door up wider to let her in. "I have some company over, a friend from school I was working with. Why don't you sit and I'll go get the stuff for Serena." 

As always Darien was in his trademark pants and turtle neck but his hair was untidy. It seemed as if he had been running his finger through it the entire day, which in actuality he had been, but Mina didn't need to know about 'that'. 

Ami was walking towards the library, on her way to do some research on the Akiko corporation and get some books for Serena's trip. She was just about to reach for the door but before she could her eyes caught sight of the person she remembered who looked like Zoisite. Once more he was dressed in a business suit and once more like before he had his hair in the pony tail. This time he was hurrying towards the business district of Tokyo with a briefcase in his right hand. Forgetting the library for the moment Ami decided to follow him. 

As Ami had thought he headed straight for the Akiko corporate headquarters with her as the unknown shadow. Ami watched from behind the trees as he walked up to the front and waved to the security guard. The guard in turn let him through the doors without even checking him for an ID. The information interested Ami a lot for it meant that the guy had to be some important figure in the Akiko Corporate structure. After a moment had passed Ami followed the man to the building. But when she reached the entrance the guard stopped her with a single gesture. 

"I am sorry ma'am but you need to have an ID or an appointment in order to enter."

Ami stopped short, trying to figure her way out, and also find out some information in the process. "Actually sir, I was wondering if you could help me out here. Do you know who that man was who just walked in?" 

Ami was shocked when the guard burst into laughter. "So you are another one, are you?" At Ami's confused expression he continued. "You know, he may look sexy and he may be one of the most eligible bachelors in Tokyo but he still doesn't go out with a lot of girls, especially as young as you." When Ami blushed at the realization that the guard thought that she was interested in the man, the guard gave off another loud bark of a laughter. "You should know now miss, Mr. Akiko doesn't want to date you, you would be better off with someone who is less of a party animal." 

Ami had the information she needed. The name: Akiko, occupation: CEO of Akiko corporation, a party animal, snobbish, egotistical, pure business man... chances of him being Zoisite: **none**.

Lita had just picked up some clothes for Serena that had been especially tailored for her trip. And she had just finished preparing Serena's favorite food, a chocolate cake. Now all she had to do was get to the shrine before Rei lost her temper and before Serena could get there for her surprise party. She smiled as she thought of all that they had done trying to get some information out of Rei about Jake. Stubborn as always, Rei had refused to yield but Mina would take care of that. 

From that thought Lita's thoughts went down, now three of her friends had guys and Mina and her were left alone. She once more wondered what could have made Freddie leave her but once more like every other time, her mind came up with a blank. She wondered if she should look him up, after all they had been pretty close even before they had gone out. It was just that even after all the time they had shared together she still didn't know much about him... yeah Lita, like who his family is. It had been a standing argument for them that he refused to talk about himself and Lita had felt that she was the only one at times who had wanted to keep the relationship... apparently she had been right. 

While Lita was trying to figure out her heart a few blocks away, Mina was in front of Darien's door was trying to figure out her eyesight. 

The man with the purple eyes once more stood behind Darien. His eyes now clear purple ponds were like a beacon to Mina. *Wow! What a hunk!* 

"Hey, Mina! Are you alright?" Darien asked concerned. He had an idea that this would happen if one of Serena's friends saw Michael, but he hadn't expected Mina to go into shock. 

It took a while for Mina's mind to finally register Darien's voice and when it did, she blushed bright red. "Oh sorry, for a moment there I thought I had the wrong door." Darien just smiled. This reaction was pretty common around his new friend Michael, it was a bit of a blow to his ego when all the attention went to Michael but he had Serena and that was all that mattered. 

"Why don't you come in? I'll be just a moment." Mina walked in still slightly dazed but otherwise ok. "Oh I don't think I have introduced you to Michael, Mina this is Michael Sanders, Mike, this is Minako Aino." With that Darien hurried to his bedroom to get the things ready for Mina. 

Great he had been so busy with helping Mike that he had completely forgotten to gather Serena's stuff. But he figured at least Mina would appreciate the time with Mike, if her looks were anything to go by. 

Out in the living room, Mina was indeed enjoying herself. Just looking at Mike was a pleasure and the way he was sitting studying right now... no words were needed there. He was dressed in white slacks with a light purple silk shirt that complemented his eyes perfectly. His shoulder length white hair was straight and fell around his broad shoulders and his slightly tanned skin just added to the overall effect. 

"So what are you studying?" Mina finally ventured.

"I am a law school student, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to know some physics on the side." He stopped pointing with his head towards Darien's bedroom, "Darien is helping me out there." 

"So you like studying?" *Oh no, what am I going to do if he starts to talk like Ami?* 

"It is a world of information." He just said in his monotonous voice without even bothering to look up from his book. 

Realizing the futility of her efforts Mina went off to the kitchen for a drink. On her way she spied a radio and realized that Jake Sanders' special would be on and turned it on. As soon as the first notes hit her ear she was off. Her feet and hands found the rhythm of the song as if it belonged to her and soon the volume was no longer low.

*Great there goes my studying time.* Rang out in Mike's head. Now he had to stop there was no way he was going to remember anything with music blaring in the back and the beautiful... um girl Mina singing along with it. 

"Hey you want to join me?" Mina's question broke through his thoughts. "I don't know what's keep Darien so long but the music is great and you know the saying... 'Party marthy?'"

"Party hearty." Mike automatically corrected. Thinking his response to mean he wouldn't mind dancing Mina grabbed his hands and dragged him to the middle of the living room, dancing even before she got there.

Shocked would be an understatement in describing how Mike felt. Here he had come to get help on physics since Darien had called to let him know he would be gone, and now here he was dancing with this strange, happy, bright, beautiful...WHAT! Where did those adjectives come in? So surprised was he that he stopped dancing and just stood there like a statue in the middle of the room while Mina danced all around him. 

When Darien came out of his room with Serena's stuff he stood there as still as Mike staring at Mina, face vaulting he walked up to the oblivious Mina. A hand on the shoulder was enough to bring her back to earth and when she returned, she returned with a THUMP. Abruptly stopping and blushing a beet red, she grabbed the stuff from Darien and ran out of the room. Muttering all the while of inaudible excuses. 

***************************************************

Lita had just turned the corner with an armload of clothes so high she was having trouble see what's in front of her. As she turned out of the corner of her eyes she saw what she thought she would never see, long cinnamon red hair hanging down till broad shoulders on a person of a very tall frame, Freddie.

Ami too had just turned the corner and the first thing she saw was what looked like a walking pile of clothes. Ami too had just turned the corner and the first thing she saw was what looked like a walking pile of clothes. Before either knew what was happening, they had run into each other and ended up on the sidewalk. 

"Ami!" 

"Lita!" 

"Gomen, Ami I didn't see you there." Lita started already looking around for the man who looked so much like her lost love. 

"Gomen, Lita it was no fault of yours that... she stopped when she realized that Lita wasn't even paying attention, so instead just gathered up the scattered clothes. With a slight nudge from her and Lita's attention snapped back. "Um... Lita... I was wondering... well you know... um... Josh... Mina and you..." Come on girl I know you can do this. "DidyouandMinafindoutanythingaboutJosh?" Ami asked nervous of her answer. If they had, she would be so happy and could go to him and... then what? If they hadn't, well then she could follow her own leads and... then what? Perplexed at this situation she had landed in, Ami's face took on pale a complexion. She was stuck! And she didn't know what to do! This was not a situation she liked. 

Lita sighed, once more she reminded herself that even if that had been Freddie, he wouldn't have had talked to her, and besides she had her friends so who needed him? 

"Well Ami" Lita began, "Mina and I have talked to ooo about a dozen or so people and this is what we have come up with so far..." Here she started counting off the information on her fingers. "He is very quite, likes to study and analyze. He is an enigma to many people. But we were able to find out that he likes computers and he is very good with them. There is speculation that he works for the Akiko corporation as their computer programmer but that information has not been confirmed. No one knows for sure when they'll see him, he doesn't even have a hangout place. And most of all he has just moved here...we think... because no one has seen him before, oh, a year back." With the end, Lita took a deep breath and studied Ami's face. She knew her smart friend was filing all the information in her brain for future reference, and hoped that her quite friend would finally be happy. 

Mina on the other hand, was running, more like breaking the speed barrier. She had to get away. Why was it that she had felt like she was in a dream, as if she was reliving a memory when she had been dancing with Mike. And she had now made a fool of herself in front of him, not once but twice. Mina found herself in the Crown Café, ordering a cup of hot chocolate and reflecting on her life. 

She had helped in defeating Beryl, finding the princess, healing the doom tree, banishing the dark moon, destroying wise man, Pharoh 9 had been dealt with, Nepherina, and Galaxia were gone, and here she was still running scared of her dreams. Or was it reality? She wasn't so sure anymore. 

Ever since Galaxia had been healed of Chaos she had been having dreams. In all her dreams starred a man with silver hair and the most amazing eyes. Eyes she knew she shouldn't forget but still she did. They were in love and then a monster destroys him. And each time this dreams was the same and each time she woke up after with unexplainable tears streaming down her cheeks. 

She stared down into her dark chocolate drink. The soft swirls the soft rising steam and it sent her back to her dreams, which suddenly turned to reality. There she saw, amidst the swirls of steam, her and Mike dancing to a lovely music. In a dance hall that would have shamed the greatest architect of the modern world, while the soft blue glow of the earth lighted the entire place. 

"Hey Mina, how are you today? Why look so sad?" 

Andrew, sometimes he had the most unpleasant timing. But none the less Mina got out of her dream world. Sending her brightest smile towards him she assured him she was fine and that she really should be heading off to Rei's. But all the while those lies spilled forth from her lips she could only wonder at her dream man and who he was. 

Ami on a whim decides to return to Akiko corporation, after her talk with Lita. She had read in the newspaper that morning of their job opening in computer programming. And being curious as why their computer resembled her Mercury palmtop so much she thought it a very good reason to join their team. But deep in she knew one of the reason was because that guy still reminded her of Zoisite, and a stranger from her dreams. She hadn't felt it prudent to tell everyone of her suspicions, yet. Lita had left to go join Mina and Serena at Rei's temple and get information of her date with Jake out, "by foul means or fair" were her words. 

Ami approached the building carefully. If indeed Zoisite resided here then she had better be on alert. The guard recognized her from this morning and once more greeted her. 

"I see you're back. Are you still curious about Mr. Akiko?" 

And Ami felt her stomach churn. "Actually, sir, I came regarding the position of computer programmer that was in today's paper." 

"Oh...well...in that case, there are open interviews today, held by Mr. Akiko himself. Good luck." 

That's it. That was all it took for her to get in the building? Ami was surprised. So why the guard in the first place? Her mind screamed. 

As Ami made her way to the top floor she took stock of all that was around her. It looked as if the people were normal enough. They even seemed to be having a fun time and from the looks of it, they were very close. Interesting.

The building was earthquake retrofitted. It had tall roman looking columns in the front foyer. Very well decorated in soft blues and the high vaulted ceiling had an illusion that they were all under water. Very Interesting.

The computer that the receptionist had, had a virtual port hook up. Flat screen, touch sensitive keyboard, the works. Intriguing. 

As she was shown into Mr. Akiko's office Ami noted the surrounding. They were decorated in blues. All blues. Every shade seemed be that much more better than the one before. Ami fell in love with the room. Once more the ceiling was done with the under water décor to it. A large aquarium adorned one of the walls while the one opposite was one large bay window looking out over the top of Tokyo. As for Mr. Akiko, he was currently sitting with his back against her. Busily talking on the phone with some one named Maxfield. That is, he was talking to him, until he turned around in his swirl chair to find company in his office. The phone dropped from his hands and his mouth hung to the floor. Ami gathered he was in shock and idly she wondered if she should go call for help, least the poor man was having some sort of heart attack or something.

Zachary Akiko was on cloud nine since his visit to the night club. It was not everyday that one falls in love on first sight. And the angel he was heads over heels for was truly a sight to behold. Her blue hair and blue eyes, his favorite color, were sunshine bright. Ami, was the name of his angle and even though she knew him not by his real name of Zach, but the alias Josh, feelings, he felt cannot be deceived. 

On this happy note he had spent the entire day dreaming of their second meeting. For even as he sat there, he had people looking into the mysterious identity of his lady love. So one can only imagine his shock when his secretary sent in another applicant and it turned out to be the very person he had been dreaming of. Saying that he was shocked to the bone didn't even begin to cover it. Stupefied, was getting closer. But in reality words couldn't describe his sate of being. Now the only problem was in introducing himself as he truly was not his alias. With a welcoming smile he extended his hands to greet the lady in blue. Only to notice the immediately guarded look the took over her face. "Hi, my name is Zachary Akiko..."

Ami realized that this was indeed her chance not only to get a closer look at the Zoisite look alike but also find out more about the place where Josh worked, and hopefully get to know him more. Plastering a bright smile on her face, she too extended her hand in greeting. "My name is Ami Muzino. I came about the opening for a computer programmer." When their hands connecting, a shock rode up her hands. An unknown feeling of familiarity ran through her and she forced herself to take a closer look as Mr. Akiko. His blonde hair fell all the way to his shoulders. Standing tall, but not quite as tall as Setsuna he made a very handsome figure. His body though may look thin, had muscles that could be seen with each slight move. His eyes ere green, almost a mix between blue and green, depending on the lighting. All in all, even the normally oblivious Ami could see, he was a handsome man quite worthy of his title as one of the most handsome men in Tokyo. 

Cautiously Ami sat down at the proffered seat. "So Ms. Muzino, I assume you do know a little bit about computer programming after seeing your resume."

"Yes I do."

"Well then, how would you like to start working for our company tomorrow?" There was no way that Zach was going to lose this gift from fate. 

"So soon, are you sure?"

"I am, but... if you aren't..."

"No, no that is fine, tomorrow is fine." 

"Good, now with that out of the way, we can go on to the finer details. You will find me a man who is driven. Once I decide on a course of action, I don't back down." **And in this my dear Ami, you are going to be my prize.**

It was past seven by the time Ami made it to Rei's temple. Everyone else had already gathered there. Apparently Rei was just about to spill the beans on how her date with the famous Jake Sanders went. 

"So did I miss anything?" Ami asked stepping into the room, and seeing the group huddled around Rei. Even Darien to a point was leaning towards the group. Even though he usually preferred to stay out of these matters, this it seemed was a very special event.

"Look all I am going to say is that I got the autograph and it WASN'T A DATE!" Rei's voice rang out in the small room. Mina sent a look towards Lita and Serena that just rang off painful torture. With a nod Serena moved to the left and Lita to the right, leaving Mina to approach the enraged senshi of Mars head on. 

"Now, now Rei as the scout of love I do have an intuition for these sort of things, so we'll give you a choice, spill it or be prepared."

Rei noticing her situation started to back off until rudely stopped by an unforgiving wall. The only voice from her was asking in a fearful voice, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing." Lita said following her.

"That is... as long as you cooperate." Serena finished, laughing with glee.

Rei sent imploring eyes towards the blue haired scout of Mercury. "Ami?"

"Sorry, Rei, I am not up to the odd here."

"Darien!"

"Oh, no... this is your fight, besides I have no plans of getting moon dusted by my love." He replied sending an appeasing smile towards his princess. After which the next sound from the room was a loud shriek from Rei, loud enough to wake the dead. 

Michael went home dazed. He had never had an encounter more unusual than the one with Mina this afternoon. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to beautiful women, but there was something about her... something that sent his heart pounding. As he approached his home he noted that his brother's car was parked in the drive way... which meant he was home from his busy star schedule. 

"Yo, bro, what's up?" Jake called out as he saw his brother's car's headlights cut across him.

"Jake, would you please try to speak proper Japanese. And Yo and Bro do not constitute as proper." Mike replied, annoyed. It had been a hard day as it was, but to come home and have to deal with his overzealous brother... sometimes life was way too hard. 

"Sorry, but you're the only one who asks that of me." Jake replied grinning. He wasn't even fazed a bit by the commanding presence of his brother. This of course was not lost on his brother who had taken care of them both since they were sixteen. 

"Alright Jake what did you do and how much is it going to cost me to get you out?" 

"I am in LOVE." Said a dancing maniac. "I just had the most wonderful date with an angle. A raven hair one with the most beautiful onyx eyes, a body I could look for forever and the voice of the havens." Jake ran up to Mike who was looking at his brother as if he had lost his marbles and it was true he was wondering which doctor he should contact. "Mike, brother, this is serious. Very serious. I know we are meant to be, I can just feel it."

"Jake I think it is time you went to bed."

"NO!" Jake yelled out. "I know what I am doing. Look before you condemn my heart at least hear my story."

"So she wanted my autograph and I purposed to give it to her if she agrees to have dinner with me."

"And she fell for that, oh brother!" 

Jake sent Mike a nasty look before continuing. "We went to the Starlight Restaurant, well we met up there anyway. And I wouldn't be lying if I told you, I never even tasted the food, my mouth would acknowledge nothing but her kisses".

"Alright, alright, I get the idea, you are really down on the girl, so what else is new."

"You don't understand Mike, she, Rei, she is really special, she is... I don't know unique."

"Ok, Ok, fine. Now do I really have to listen to this brother, or can I do something else?"

"What is wrong with you Mike, Ok so I am talking to you about a girl and you, as always, is still trying to wrangle out of anything thing that involves emotion, but dammit there is something else isn't there?" Jake turned angry eyes towards his brother, while at the same time slamming his glass on the table. 

"Look, Jake, I am sorry, do you want to continue?" Mike finally spoke, in what he hoped was his best appeasing voice. 

"Well, like I said, Rei is different. There is an odd aura of power around her, and when I am around her, it just feels so right. You know what I mean?"

Mike didn't answer, just nodded his head. He was thinking of a different person. A young girl with blonde hair and so much energy that it could power the world for a year. 

"She is a priestess, a Shinto priestess, at the Hikawa Shrine." He smiled as he remembered his first sight of the fiery Rei. "And boy does she pack some fire power. Anyway, my current problem is with her current 'friend', she refused to even go out with me, I had to BLACKMAIL her! Me, Jake Sanders!"

"Please, Jake, do try and control your ego."

"Humph, any ways, I told her I would give her an autograph copy of my Silver Moon CD."

"So you got a date?" Mike asked, bored. His brother, he knew from experience was an incorrigible flirt, not serious about one girl. His career didn't help him mend his bad habits either, thought the older brother. 

"I dropped her home, and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. She agreed." Jake told his brother. Of course he didn't add how he had to bribe her, but that he would keep just between Rei and himself. "We were walking happily, and I had thought that things had even progressed so I tried to kiss her..."

"Then I slapped him across the cheek and left." Rei finished for her friends. Anger still coursing through her blood at the memory. 

"You slapped him?" Serena asked, barley able to get the words out in between her laughter. "The hottest star in all of Japan?" 

"Take a hike, meatball head. The nerve!" Rei yelled, getting up and shaking a fist in the direction of her princess. 

"I thought you liked him?" Lita asked confused. Here she was still lost over her love and Rei was flat out refusing what her heart was telling her, and fate had given her.

"Well I for one would never have thought Jake would do that." Mina commented thinking of her old friend. "I know he can sometimes be... well headstrong, but still he usually is pretty cautious with other people. I wonder what happened?"

Rei turned to the blonde with the red bow in her head. "He kissed me, is what happened!"

"You know there are worse things in life than being kissed by a guy you are head over heel with." Ami said thinking of Josh.

"Who said I love him?" Rei asked, barley keeping herself from yelling.

"You just did!" Serena called out happily right before ducking a flying pillow sent her way.

"Ahem, if you are quite done..." A voice called out from the doorway. Five girls turned in surprise towards the door. There stood a tall girl, mystery surrounding her like a shawl. Long green hair, so dark that it was almost black, hung down to her knees. Her eyes were magenta, set in a face that showed almost no emotions. The eyes were the same color as that of the round crystal that was embedded in her key shaped staff. 

"Pluto!" Five voices called out in greeting.

"Is it time?" Serena asked getting up from her place. "Were is Darien?" 

"Outside waiting for you, Princess Serenity." She saw the happy mood of the five changed as they realized the time was finally here. The famous five would be broken up to four for the time that Sailor Moon was gone. "It is time princess." 

Serena turned to her friends. Friends who had tought her to grow, learn, and love, who had stuck with her through death, twice, helped her save the world, god only knows how many times. "I will miss you." She was finally able to blurt out. It wasn't much in the way of words, but she doubted that any words would be enough to express how she felt at the moment. Tears appeared in her blue eyes, but she refused to hide. She knew she would miss them to death on her trip.

"Hey meatball head, try not to mess up the time line, would ya?" Rei said, crying openly like her friend. She gave Serena a last hug and stepped back so that Mina could say her good byes.

Mina ended up not using any words at all, but she did use a lot of body language. She more or less just jumped her friend and embraced her in a tight bear hug all the while crying. It wasn't until Lita had to pull her off that she finally relented. Only to be laughted at by the rest of her friends. 

"You are a true friend, Serena, a princess not just outside, but in your heart as well. Enjoy your trip and could you see about getting me some of those recipies?" Lita smiled at her last bit of statement. Although they had gotten a lot of their memories from the past back, there were still several gaps there. Gaps that haunted Lita to no end, and for no explainable reason as well. 

When it came to Ami's turn she approached Serena in her usual shy manner, and carrying a BOOK too! Much to the dissapointment of Serena. "I brought you a book on ancient languages so you would be more comforatable there." And then surprise of surprises, reserved Ami ran to hug her friend good bye. 

After the good byes Pluto and Serena walked outside, followed closely by the four girls. Serena knew she would miss them dearly. She had stayed up all night last night, meditating with the crystal. She had with the help of the crystal been unable to unlock a lot of her past memories, but she knew the information she had gotten from them would best be left in the dust of the past. It would be a lost less painfull for the involved party. But last night, when she was meditating, she had been able to see the faces, faces of friends and of soul mates. Faces she had knon and cherished. And she knew what awaited her friends while she would be in the past. She smiled sadly as she realized she was going to miss this important part of her friend's life, but on the other hand she also realized that she would them the first time around in real life. And that was the thrill of the entire trip. Reliving her memories. Good, bad, sad, and happy, all of them. 

With the silent whisper of "Dark dome open." Pluto raised her staff and opened the sacred doors of time. A wave and a blown kiss in the wind latter, the three, Serena, Darien, and Sailor Pluto were gone. 

As the four girls stood staring at the spot where their prince and princess had been just a moment back, they each could have sworn they heard her voice. "See the truth my sisters-in-arms." 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Well that was it for the third chapter. How did you like it? The good, the bad, the ugly... any comments. Email. I love to hear from people. So EMAIL. Come on, please... :) If you want to do so at:

****

ixopo1550@yahoo.com

and if you want to check out this and my other stories, along with my collection of Sailor pictures (which I just happen to have tons of) you can visit my homepage:

****

http://sailorrelam.cjb.net

So until next time. Ja ne! - Serenity Star

< />


	4. Revalations

Blast Frome the Past 4

Don't stray   
Don't ever go away   
I should me much too smart for this   
You know it gets the better of me   
Some times when you and I collide   
Or fall into an ocean of you   
You pull me out to the sand   
Let me drown   
Let me down   
I'll say its all because of you

"Sway"   
Bio Runga   
  


A Blast From The Past ---4   
Revelations

By: Serenity Star   
  


Freddy looked out his window, starring out at the endless night skies once more. It seemed to him that it was all he did since his return to the Tokyo Area. His sources had told him that, SHE had moved here, so he stood there wondering where in this huge mass of concrete and glass did his angel reside. Her sparkling green eyes, on whom did they shine. Who shared her musical laughter. Who remembered her cat like grace. In whose dreams did she live? But most of all with who did she share her tender kisses? This last thought filled him with a jealous rage so unexpected, it was startling.   
Fredrick Maxfield Stanton looked down to his hands, hands that had held the beauty of the stars. He idly wondered how he could have broken her heart the way he did. Then he remembered the cause; Those damm dreams! His visions of evil, of darkness chasing him, the oily liquid that smelled of garbage and dead blood, consuming him, strangling him, eating him. Later had come the visions of him serving the red headed monster. Him chasing angles to kill and slaughter. And he remembered his angle, the deep fear of her dying at his hands like all those others of him dreams.   
So he had called her, his mind protesting, shouting, yelling, dragging, screaming. He heard the joy in her voice at hearing his voice and he died. Later at the gazebo, the rain fell, and he could have sworn they were the tears of the angels above and the dark skies were the mourning stars. He had told her then of his wishes, keeping the cause a secret. "Sorry Lita, I can't see you anymore. I just don't love you anymore."   
Her tears were burning lava falling and destroying his soul. The fall of her umbrella and the consequent thud it made, was the sound of his world ending. So he had ran home, through the darkness of the mourning stars, his own tears joining those puddles on the ground.   
Then had followed the darkness... He remembered nothing of the months following his breakup. According to most he had disappeared. The psychological examination reveled nothing, no reason why he bought an old cathedral, why he would buy a red Ferrari, why he was seen in Tokyo, London, San Francisco, new York or even Paris. And in that state he had met his best friend Jake.   
Now he knew of at least three people who had suffered the same case of amnesia. Jake, his brother Michael, Zach, and himself. All three knew they were gone for the same period of time, had the same dreams, and been involved in mysterious purchases. Thinking this Freddy thanked the lucky stars above Lita wasn't around. But that still didn't make the pain of her departure any less.   
Out of this odd ordeal he had come out with three best friends. The three who had taken it up as their duty to help him reunite with he heart's true love. And with the thoughts of Lita on his mind he returned back inside his house.   
  


"So Rei, are you going to see him again?" Mina asked curiously, a sparkle in her eyes.   
"Mina no baka. I just finished telling all of you I slapped the guy and left him, what kind of question is that?"   
"But you like him don't you? Don't you? Admit it, come on, you can do it." Mina cajoled, but ducking quickly before the pillow directed towards her head hit her.   
"So you want to play truth or Dare do you? Alright then, how about you Mina, any new guys in your life?" Rei asked pointing a finger in the blonde girls'' face, who immediately proceeded to blush.   
"NO!" Mina said a little too fast. "Besides I never agreed to play!"   
Lita who had been silent all this time now decided to join. "Why Mina… are you chicken?"   
"I am not a chicken, Lita, but if you want to play then answer this. Truth or Dare?"   
"Dare!"   
Mina smiled, Lita was going to regret this big time. Serena and Darien may have just started a new adventure but deep down she felt as if they had just embarked on one themselves. "Very well Lita. Dare it is." The other girls giggled, getting into the game themselves. "I dare you to call up your ex boyfriend and ask him out on a date."   
Lita's face fell. Freddy! Oh God no! she wasn't strong enough yet.   
  
  


Michael stepped out onto the balcony. Jake after his ranting on the beautiful Rei had finally gone to sleep, putting the large mansion into a state of eerie silence. As he looked out at the twinkling stars he thought of his current life. After months of blank memories he had woken up in an Alaskan hospital where he was told they found him out in the wilderness. 

Apparently he had been wondering alone out there, while severely bleeding and with a severe head injury to boot. It had taken the doctors almost half a month to figure out who he was and where he came from. During all this time, all he remembered were blotches of blur, no real face, no recognizable voice, not even his own. It had taken an extra four months for him to remember who he was and yet still the memory of the time in the wilds eluded him. 

He had been shocked to hear that his brother was experiencing the same symptoms a few miles north in a different hospital. In turn his brother, upon their reunion, had introduced him to yet another victim of the same symptoms, Fredrick Maxfield Stanton. Though together the three had spent some time in America searching for the truth, nothing had been uncovered. Admitting defeat they had finally returned to their previous lives in Japan. Each did have one thing in common, and that was they were each well off. Although this was all in his past, he still refused to accept the police's explanations. A crash, they said, a tragic plane accident in the northern wilderness... ha! 

Exasperated once more at his past, Michael slammed his fists down onto the marble rails of the balcony. Stars, he thought, Freddy believes they hold the answers to their questions and life, so where were his answers? He wanted to yell out. 

The response... their twinkling presence. "No!" he said out loud, "no more!" he looked in through the glass doors, seeing the images of his past life before the 'accident' and made a promise, closing his eyes. "My future is what matters." And when his eyes opened all the images had blended into one single glorious golden image. "My love!" his heart called out. "Mina." His mind recognized. "Oh God!" is what came out of his mouth.   


Jake watched his brother leave with the usual sarcastic face and sighed. True in the past he had come home many times in the same state of love, but this was different. He could feel it in his bones. He tried hard not to take to heart his brother's casual ignorance of his feelings but could not succeed. He loved his brother, for Michael had taken care of him when their parents died. He himself had only been thirteen and Michael had just turned eighteen, barley old enough to be considered an adult. It was a touch and go kind of situation for a while where Michael had given up his childhood to raise his brother instead. Jake knew Michael never regretted it but the lack of a normal life early on had left Michael cold to many feelings. Sometimes even to love. Jake sadly shook his head. He wished his brother would find love, love like he felt for Rei.   
Rei. Rei. Rei. She was like a chant to him. How was he ever to win her? He had known that he was moving fast, that he should have slowed down a bit, but he had pushed instead. Now she was gone, and he had no idea how to get her back. He wondered not for the first time if he was being a fool once more. He hardly knows the girl for god's sake but the feelings he felt for her were so real, he was sure he had never, never in his life, had ever felt this way before.   
He snapped his fingers as an idea entered his way. He had never done this before, never had to, but for Rei he would try anything. In the morning he was going to start on the mission of his life. The seduction of the beautiful Rei Hino.   
  


"Lita, you have to get over him, and the only way is to call Freddy." Rei explained. All the girls were tired of hearing about Freddy this and Freddy that, they felt that anyone who could have left their loving warrior was a fool who didn't deserve another thought for Lita.   
"Fine, OK I have never backed down from a dare before and I wouldn't do so now." Lita said half heartedly, even as her soul was crying, no. She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers her heart remembered so clearly.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi, may I speak to Freddy?"   
"Who?" The voice sounded confused.   
"Freddy."   
"Oh Mr. Stanton. I am sorry, but he has moved to Juban."   
"Excuse me?" Lita's mind shut down. He was here. Here in the same city. What if she ran into him someday, what would she say? What would he say?   
"Yes he moved to Juban. He doesn't live here anymore, would you like his new number?"   
"No, no that's fine, thank-you."

"Well?" Rei asked impatiently.   
Lita crossed her fingers. "He moved. I don't know where." She lied her mind a hundred miles away. Out of mind out of sight?   
"Oh well, maybe later." Mina said sympathetically. "As for you Ami, how is your new job?"   
"HE IS WORSE THAN I EVER IMAGINED!" Ami practically jumped up yelling. Her barrier over her controls breaking, releasing a flood of feelings, mostly negative.   
Lita was mildly amused. All this coming from a girl who was the quietest of them all. "Whoa girl calm down."   
"He has no morals, no sense of honor, obnoxious, all he cares about are his parties, and his women."   
"So why are you working for him?" Lita asked curious. How could her friend hate the man so much and still want to work for him.   
Ami smiled shyly. "Simple, Lita, Josh works there."   
And so the four girls smiled to each other and went to sleep, safe in their dreams of love.   
*******************************************

*******************************************   


Lita had a lot to do today. Not had all the scouts promised to help Ami but then there was the rest of their lives as well. She had to sign up for the cooking seminar in Kyoto. Since the world was expecting peace for a while, this was going to give them a chance to do what they wanted before the next attack. In her case it was food as in Mina's case it was modeling and Rei wanted to try her hand at acting along with Mina they had plans for going to America but those hadn't been finalized yet. And as for Ami, she wanted to work with computers at that company, Lita thought for a moment trying to remember the name, Akiko Corporations. She stopped in mid stride. It seemed they were all growing up and fast. Suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted to grow up anymore. What if things didn't work out as they thought what then?   
She looked around herself. She was in down town Tokyo and right in front of her was the Tokyo towers the place that had signified so many changes for them. As she stood there looking she gasped. "Freddy?"   
There was a tall man with auburn hair tied back. He was wearing a dark blue suit and carried a very professional looking briefcase and was heading towards the Akiko corporation.

Fredrick Maxfield Stanton walked in a fast paced stride to get to his appointment with the CEO of the Akiko Corporation. He was running late. And no wonder. He thought to himself. What with you staying up all night dreaming of green eyes and brown hair. He felt a tingle in the back of his neck. A sense of premonition that he had long ago learned to count on. He turned around wondering what could be setting his senses off. And almost ended bumping into the person in front of him. "Lita?" He shook his head. "No it couldn't be her. Just my overactive imagination." 

At the same time Molly was taking a shopping trip with Melvin across the street.   
"Oh look Melvin, isn't that Lita." Molly squealed with delight and started to wave her hands wildly at Lita. "Lita, hi. Its me Molly." As she rose her hands she saw a tall man with auburn hair and turned ash white. "No it couldn't be." *Nephrite.*

"Of course its Lita, Molly." Melvin said from her side. "Lita. Wait up." As they approached the tall brunette Melvin saw that both the girls had the same look of utter disbelievement on their faces. "So what is bugging you?" He asked laughing and hitting Lita on the back. "Do you get it bug, bugging, Molly? Molly!"   
Molly shook her head lightly and laughed. "Yeah sure Melvin." For Lita's information she continued in her usual high pitched new York accent. "We just came from a bug show. Ugh they still give me the creeps but I would go there just for my Melvin." She said giving the guy next to her a quick hug.

Lita turned her attention to her friends. *No its not possible. I just think I saw him because of that darn phone call.* "Hey Molly too bad about the bugs."   
"Yeah. Do you know what happened to Serena. She called me late at night to tell me she is leaving for a while and didn't say much."   
Lita turned red. Lying was the worst part about being a Sailor Scout. "Yeah well, she ummm went on a surprise vacation with Darien."   
"How romantic, Melvin why don't you ever do these things for me?"   
Now it was Melvin's turn to turn red. "Um, Molly we are late." *Good Save.*   
"Oh, no we are. Bye Lita it was nice talking to you. Come on Melivn. "   
Lita said bye and turned to see if that guy was still in sight, but he wasn't and so she kept on walking pondering her current lifestyle.

"You may go in now Mr. Stanton." The secretary said. Fredrick opened the door to Zachary Akiko's office. Back to business. As he was walking in he saw a young girl with the oddest colored hair. Blue.   
Ami turned to leave. Grossed out completely by the company of her boss. How arrogant could a person be. He didn't even ask her about her feelings. Didn't that guy ever think about work. Always he kept asking her about her, flirting like crazy, and nearly making her sick to her stomach. "I'll start on the program as soon as possible Mr. Akiko." As she left she saw a tall man with red brown hair walking in, probably another playboy friend of Mr. Akiko, and with that thought she hurriedly left the office.   
Zach sighed as Ami walked out. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what she hated so much about him. It was clear to him she didn't like him, as sad as it made him, but he could figure out why someone with the experience that Ami had would want to work for a company that she didn't want to. But most of all he couldn't figure out why she liked him as Josh but hated him so vehemently as Zach Akiko.   
"Zach are you alright?; Freddy asked seeing how his friend and business partner was lost in space.   
"Oh, yeah just thinking. You know about life and all." Zach raised his head to look up to his tall companion. "What about you? How is everything going in your life?"   
"Fine." Freddy replied with the same dead pan accent as Zach. "I was so sure it was her."   
Zach sat up straight up in his chair. Here finally was something that could take his mind off of Ami. His next best love in life was match making. "Her. Huh?" He smiled. "So what's HER name? Someone I know? Someone you want to know? Or are we talking about an interest in Lita once more?"   
"Zach please no more, it was enough you did all that stuff back to me in college and now after so long we meet and you start off on it again. I would like to remind you of the last time you tried to mess in my love life."   
"So Lori was wrong for you but if you are interested in this girl then…"   
"No Zach. Stay out of this." Freddy took out some paper and sat them in front of Zach. "These are the new plans for the super computer. Do you know of any good computer programmers?"

"Hey Ami, how are you?" Lita asked Ami from behind.   
"Hey Lita. What are you doing here?" Oh Nothing I just thought that since I was in this area I could come by and see how your new job was."   
"Its fine… but I just can't stand the boss."   
"Then why are you still here?"   
Ami blushed and looked down to her feet. "I know Josh is supposed to work here, and I thought maybe since I don't have any monster to fight for a while," She twisted her hands slightly in a nervous motion, "… well I thought that I might see him again."   
Lita jumped up with her hands in the air. "A-hah, so finally you too are chasing a boy. See now you have nothing to complain about." Lita rushed to give Ami a hug. "Welcome to the club."   
"I don't know thought… there is just something weird that I can't put a finger on, its almost like a sense of de ja vu but I don't know why."   
"So tell me about this boss of yours."   
Ami snorted. "What is there to say. He is arrogant, egotistical, a snob who has been handed his entire life on a silver platter."   
"Ami why are you so cynical? Yeah so he isn't a good person, but why do you hate him so much?"   
"I don't know. Like I said its really weird but I can't help the way I feel."   
"Oh well. So have you heard…"   
"Miss Mizuno would you please come in here for a few moments." Ami's intercom rang out cutting off Lita.   
"I have to go Lita, the boss calls and… well anyway I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Rei swept the steps of the shrine, enjoying the daily ritual with the sun in the sky and the bird's song in her ear. It had been so long since she had had quite time to herself that she had almost forgotten what a relief it is to be on your own. Chad had finally returned to his former life, with a new girlfriend. With full blessings from Rei. Her grandfather had also finally taken some time off and gone on vacation in the mountains. Serena, loving as she may be was also gone. Ami had started her new job, Mina was also on an interview and Lita was also enlisting in a cooking program. She… well she was still thinking about that acting job… but that was still in the future. Right now she had other things to think about in her free time… like people named Jake Sanders.   
"Rei." Well speak of the devil… Rei thought as she turned around. She knew who the voice belonged to she heard him everywhere even in her dreams. As she turned to finally face him… she was accosted by a huge bouquet of roses.   
"I came bearing gifts. To apologize for my actions from the last time we met. Forgive me?" Jake bent down on one knee.   
"Well…" Rei had to think. For some reason she dared not explore she knew that Jake, if given the chance, could mean to her more than any other guy she had ever met.   
Jake pushed his luck, hoping against hope. "I have a lunch basket for two ready to go, and I know the temple is closed today, but if you let me, we could return later and together we could finish up the chores around here."   
"You really thought this out didn't you."   
"Like I said before, I don't like to give up on something I really want." He said looking Rei right in the eyes. Blue clashed with purple to see whose will would overcome, in the end Rei sighed in resignation.   
"Fine but we can't be too long." Rei said waving her broom in his face, "or you will really know what the sacred flame can do."

They went to the park. The same park where practically all the yomas seemed to attack. Where Rei's life had been redefined again and again. They chose a secluded part of the park that was covered with thick canopy. The sun, bright today as it was, was blocked from entering the area. So while the rest of the world baked in its hot wrath, this small section of the park remained cool.   
"I have traveled so many places and searched for so long… but this is one of the most beautiful moments in my life." Jake said taking Rei's hand in his. The sat on the picnic cloth with the lunch basket in front of them. Rei for her part had no idea how to respond. If anyone was to see her now, they would never recognize the fire headed priestess. Somehow all her defenses fell around Jake. And yet something held her back. How could she, yes she felt very strongly about him, but how could she bring an innocent person into her life. Her life was far from normal and almost always dangerous. How could she in all good conscience bring a person who is an innocent to the dangers of the evil she dealt with as her alter ego Sailor Mars. Would Jake even understand what she had to do, her duty to the earth, to her Princess and the future? Or would he run away, scared of the strange warriors that hid in the nights and had forsaken their lives to save the world.

"Rei?" Jake asked concerned. "Are you alright?" He nervously ran his hands through his hair. "Look I know its all sudden and all, but there was something about our meeting, that I just couldn't get out of my mind… it was like a strong feeling of familiarity, like something that was meant to happen."   
Rei just stared wide eyed. Was this guy, this star who had starred in her dreams confessing his love for her?! "I know what you mean. Like de javu."   
"So you did feel the same. Rei. There is more…"   
"Lets eat lunch."   
"Only if you promise to come with me to the opening exhibition of the art museum."   
By the time the two of them returned it was near sunset and the work of the temple was still left to be finished. "I promised I would help and I will." Jake said grabbing a broom. An hour later the sweeping of the temple was done and the last bit of light was slowly fading from the world. Rei looked up to the skies and marveled at the amazing time she had with Jake. She had just switched her thoughts to the emerging moon when she screamed as if the hounds of hell were after her. Soaked and cold she turned her blood thirsty eyes to her assailant. Smiling innocently, leaning against the pillar was a golden haired devil. Beside him was his weapon. A bucket now empty of its former liquid contents.   
"I am going to get you for this, not even that meatball is crazy enough to try that." Rei said slowly, menacingly as she slowly approached the now nervous assailant. Jake turned to run and the chase began. "But Rei… I just thought you might want to cool down after all that work." They tore through the quite temple life till the sounds coming from the normally quite temple resembled those from a war zone. Two and a half hours later two very wet Rei and Jake said their good-byes. Jake didn't want to leave but he still had to go home and do his share of work, more recordings and memorizing of lines for the next movie. As he took his first set of steps on the stairs, he was jumped by what seemed to him a river of black silk. Before he could even react Rei had kissed him and was on her way back to the temple.

Jake walked back to his car dazed and happier than he could ever remember being. He yelled up to the stars in his joy, inviting them to share the feelings he felt at the moment, ones he knew he would feel as long as he lived. He drove fast, to relive all the energy he was filled with. He took the longer way home just so that he could spend that much more time pondering about how wonderful his life was now that he finally had Rei.   
"Well, well so you finally decided to return?" Mike asked as soon as Jake walked in. Mike knew he had no right to make fun of Mike as he himself had just walked in, but Jake didn't know that, and his younger brother needed someone to make sure he kept on track. "So what have you been up to that put that smile on you face."   
"I met an angel." Jake simply said. His face fell a little. He knew what was going to follow…but he was surprised.   
"I am happy for you. Anyone I know? Melissa, Anna… Rei?"   
Jake nodded happily. "Yes, she is this priestess I met at one of the album signings. I think I have met HER."   
"HER…?"   
"You know who I mean, the one and only. The one everyone waits for. The love of my life."   
"How is it that you are so sure." When he saw Jake go in his defensive stance, he held up his hands to appease him. "No I am not being my usual self, but just curious…. How do you really know that this person is the one for you. How is anyone sure. I am not being cynical, Jake, but… I don't know…"   
"Mike… in all the years this is the first time you have even remotely shown any interest in the matter of the heart… what happened, did cupid's arrow finally find you as well." Jake asked interested and excited and happy that finally his brother was opening up his heart. "Do I know her? When do I get to see her? Say it'll be soon, because do you know how long I have waited to meet the person who can bring you out of your shell. She must be amazing."   
"Like a ray of sunshine. But…"   
"But… what?"   
"I don't know how to act. I have only but met her once, but that one meeting… there was this feeling of familiarity, like it was someone I know, someone who I have loved all my life, but it was the first time I laid my eyes on her…" He slowly returned to his former place on the couch. "Do you know what I mean, this sense of de ja vu?"   
"Strange that you would use that word, I know exactly what you mean. That is how I feel about Rei. It was as if it was destiny." They both gave each other a look and a hug. "I know I am finally home." Jake went to get himself some food and when he returned he found his brother out on the balcony staring once more at the stars and the moon. "So how did you meet her?" Jake asked coming up from behind.   
"At Darien's. She is his girlfriend's friend. She came annoying me, distracting me, and ended up dancing with me, all in a matter of minutes. I still don't know how I ended up dancing." Mike said, scratching his head in puzzlement. "Her name is… Mina."   
Jake almost dropped his plate when he heard the name. "did you just say Mina, like in blonde hair, blue eyes, red bow and a sense of mistaking quotes?"   
"You know her." It wasn't a question but a statement, an accusing one.   
"No, no not like that. We worked together on a movie back in England. I have always wondered what happened to her. She is a very nice person Mike. I would never have thought that you and she… but stranger things can happen and have." He said referring to his feelings for Rei. He thought of his life so far. And his smile turned to a frown.   
It had been more than six years back. He, Freddy and Mike had been found near the North Pole freezing and without a single memory along with two other people. Jake, Mike, and Freddy had instantly formed a friendship and it wasn't until much later that they had found out that the third person was Zach Akiko. The had spent months in Canada wondering who they were, until their families came searching. Well for Jake and Mike it was their lawyer, but for Freddie it was his grandfather. Who recently passed away leaving the reigns of Stanton Industries in Fredy's hands. Jake and Mike on the other hand had to work hard to get to the life they were in. Even though they had family money behind them, it wasn't the same as Freddy or Zach. Zach they found out had become an orphan while still suffering from amnesia. Both his parents had died over the Atlantic while investigating his disappearance. It was this knowledge that had initially sparked their interest in how the four, who according to all records didn't know each other before their accident, came to end up in the North Pole suffering from amnesia.   
Jake marveled at how far they had come since then. The had gotten their memories back in a few months but still had a black area, a couple of months long, for which they had no memory, nor was there any record of them ever to have even existed during that time. The Canadian government couldn't figure out how they had come to be in the vicinity of the North Pole in the first place, but figured that the four were probably in an unknown airplane accident. "Mike are you thinking about what I am thinking?"   
"The accident?"   
"Yeah. Do you ever wonder about what we did during those dark months?"   
"Yeah, but there isn't much that we can do. We can't turn back time and find out what happened, and I for one don't believe in all that magic stuff. We can only continue on with our lives."   
"I guess so."   
"Go to bed Jake. If I am right, then you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."   
"So do you brother."   
"Yes my plans for Mina are just about to begin."

Mina woke up the next day refreshed. It had been a few days since Serena and Darien had left and it had been the same amount of day since the last time she had seen HIM. Michael. Even though she had only met the guy once, the image of him had stuck with her all this time. She felt a connection, a tug on her love scout senses that she had never felt before. And it scared the living hell out of her. She knew what it meant, and wasn't sure if she was ready. "I mean, I am still only so young. I wasn't even expecting this to happen." She said out loud to her image in the mirror and could have sworn that her reflection winked back at her. She padded to the door as the bell rang. "Hold on I am coming. Jeez why did Arthemis have to go on that vacation with the outers anyway, doesn't he know I need him as an alarm clock?" She grumbled. When she opened the doors she was met with a bouquet of a couple dozen roses and balloons, and the barely visible delivery man.   
"Miss. Aino?"   
"Yes that's me. Are these flowers for me? Who are they from?"   
The man just shrugged and handed her the roses and balloons, along with the clipboard for her signature. After he had left Mina searched around in the flowers looking for a note, or any indication who the flowers could be from. Finally amongst the fragrant petals she found a small envelope into which she tore with all the eloquence of a three year old.   
"Dear Mina, you have captured my heart like none before. Even to my surprise, you have become like the sunlight to a flower. These are for you, though they are nothing in comparison to your radiance. Love For Now Anonymous."   
Mina read and reread the note again and again, going over in her mind all the guys she knew. She paused slightly on Michael but continued on, not even believing the standoffish man to ever even do such a thing. In the end all she came up with were more questions and no answers. In the end she just squealed in joy that she had a secret admirer and left it at that, rushing to the telephone to call Lita.

Lita wasn't having a good week, heck she wasn't have a good month and it was still only the beginning of the month. She woke up after a restless night where she was chasing Freddie who kept on disappearing in a black fog only to reappear asking her to help him and trust in him. What made her believe that she really was going insane was the fact that he was wearing clothes like Prince Endymion and kept on calling her by her Silver Millennium princess name. "Why can't I even get a good night's rest without him ruining it for me. Isn't it enough for him to torture me while I am awake?" She grumbled as she went to pick up the telephone. "Who is it?" She asked out grouchily, mad that the person on the other end had the audacity to call so early in the morning.   
"Lita, its Mina. I have to talk to you. Is it possible to meet you today?"   
"Mina." Lita immediately brightened up. Now that Serena's sunny personality was gone only Mina remained to bring that unending cheer in the scout's life. "Yeah sure. I have to go make some plans downtown for a trip to Kyoto but I could easily meet you afterwards for lunch at the Lighthouse café."

The lighthouse café was a converted lighthouse that was right on the cliffs overlooking the busiest marina in Tokyo. Today as with the tradition of summer, the day was hot and sunny. The entire world was acting as if they had to make a deadline they forgotten of. Even the seagulls were busily circling the seas. As Lita entered the café she noticed that Mina was already there wearing a bright yellow sun dress that rivaled the sun with its colors. "Isn't it just the perfect day you have ever seen?" "ii otenki ne?" Mina greeted getting up to give Lita a hug. She noticed the not so enthusiastic return and turned a worried face to her friend. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing, just having a bad week. What about you. What the big news?"   
"I got a secret admirer." She said excited. "Roses, balloons the works!"   
Jumping on the table, Lita grabbed her friend. "No way. Let me see. Do you have any idea who it could be from?" Lita asked after reading the note. "A new guy you haven't told us about, you have been keeping secrets Mina!"   
"I don't know, Lita. That's why I called, maybe you could help me narrow the choices down." Mina took out a piece of paper with several names, some scratched other with question marks. "I thought it might be Adonis at first but then he has a girlfriend and so I had to scratch him out, then there was Kit, but he isn't even in Japan anymore, then…"   
"Wait… what about this guy Mike… I have never heard of him. Who is he, why did you cross him out?"   
"Just wishful thinking… I met him at Darien's place when I had gone to get Serena's clothes… but he is so studious and… well I just don't think it would be him… and besides how would he know how to find me…"   
"Isn't it possible that he gave you more attention than you thought?"   
"No way!" Mina said looking down. "It isn't as if I wouldn't notice."   
Lita gave out another sigh. Now all her friends had guys and she… well she was left with her dreams of a prince who didn't care. "So have you heard anything about Rei?" She asked changing the subject.   
Mina shook her head. "Rei refuses to even talk about it. She can be so stubborn."   
"Yeah but that's her. Gotta take her as she is."

"Rei I am home. Did any cute girls visit while I was gone?"   
"Grandpa… don't start. How was your trip?" She asked helping him with his stuff.   
Grandpa looked at Rei carefully studying her. "I saw many interesting things in the fire, while meditating. What happened here while I was gone."   
"Oh nothing. Serena left for some trip and that's about it."   
The old man just nodded, looking around the temple to see if anything had changed, then he turned his eyes on his granddaughter. "You know I still don't approve of you dating." With that he went to his room leaving a very steamed Rei yelling behind his back. "I am already in high school grandpa. You can't dictate my life forever."   
"I said I don't approve. I didn't say you aren't allowed. I just don't like it." He yelled back from some where inside the temple.   
"Rei, are you busy?" A voice called out from the bottom of the stairs.   
Rei jumped. She knew that voice, and it wasn't exactly a safe place to be for the person with the voice, not right after her grandfather got home. "Jake, what are you doing here?"   
Disappointed Jake watched Rei run down the steps. He was expecting her to react better than that, anything would be better than the panicked voice. He had thought that maybe after the picnic that Rei might be changing, but… "Rei…"   
"You have got to leave right now!" She grabbed his arms and started to tug at it, trying to get him to leave, but the darn man was just too strong.   
"Rei… wait. I thought we were going to go to the museum opening today."   
"Fine then lets leave right now." She turned around for a second and yelled up the stairs. "Grandpa I am going out right now, I'll be back later. Take care and don't you dare do anything stupid."

Rei was happy. Her life seemed perfect at that moment. She didn't have to fight any monsters till the beginning of the crystal millennium, school was out, Serena was safely in the past (away from her comic books she thought smiling) and she was on her way to the museum with Jake for the opening of the new line of paintings from Peggy Jones formerly known as Lani Lanai. It was great. The only thing that marred her thoughts was the press. If things got out then… would she be able to cope with them? Jake, as if sensing her thoughts, grabbed hold of her hands and held them through the rest of the drive, driving any other thoughts from her mind.   
As they entered the art show they noticed that the crowd had already become quite large. As always there were the group of girls sighing over the dreaming paintings and their boyfriends hanging back with sweat drops on the back of their heads. Both Jake and Rei decided to start from one corner of the show and finish back up at the other. But as Rei approached the paintings she started to get a funny feeling in her stomach. And when she saw the first painting it was a full blown attack of the butterflies. All the paintings had the same theme. They were all about the court of the princess who had been the subject of Peggy Jones last series.   
The first painting could only be described as blue. The young girl in the painting was dressed in a beautiful blue gown with, with a Zoisite crown on her head. Next to her was a general who as far as Rei could tell was dressed more or less like Prince Endymion except that his black armor was trimmed with red instead of the silver of Endymion. His hair was long and sort of tied back in a ponytail. Behind the couple was a iridescent blue lake that was glittering in the light of the Earth. Rei almost stopped breathing as she looked into the eyes of the princess and thought of Ami. Quickly she moved on to the next one.   
This one looked as if it was taken on the sun itself. Heavily washed in gold, it showed a princess with her prince. Both where wearing court clothes. The princess in this one looked so much like Serena but with out Darien next to her… well there was no Serena without Darien and no Darien without Serena. So the thought took only a moment to pass. The princess though didn't she was dressed in reds and gold. With a palace of gold as her background. Next to her the young man was dressed similarly to the one in the first painting as far as the while armor went, except this time his armor was trimmed with green. The couple held their hands and with their free hands they pointed outwards as if inviting those looking at the picture to join them in their happiness. Jake who had been silent next to her spoke up for the first time. "I thought she was going to do a nature theme. Wonder what happened?" He turned to look at the next one. "Hey check this one out."   
Rei was almost afraid to look. Even if no one else noticed, she had already figured out the theme and she wasn't sure how to take it. The picture Jake was pointing to was of course gorgeous, she would expect nothing less from Peggy Jones. This time, the theme was her, or should she say her former self, the Imperial Princess Rei of Mars. Next to her was another Prince. She silently wondered what was up with all the pictures of the Princesses with Princes but dismissed the thought as her concentration shifted to the face of her prince. He had short hair, sort of like Darien's but wilder. They were the color of Mina's blonde, the sunshine kind not the gold of Serena. But his eyes, the were the most captivating of all. Blue fire was the thought that leapt to her mind first. Crystal blue that shinned with a deep fire, for his love? She wondered, if Peggy had any visions like Greg and if so, what was going on? Jake's laughter besides her broke her out of her thoughts.   
"What's so funny?" She asked genuinely curious.   
"Those two." He replied. "The two lovers they look like us." He pointed to the Princess in red. "She is the exact duplicate of you, Rei, and the Prince, he looks like me. Imagine the two of us like that." And he cracked up. And with each of his laughs a part of Rei seemed to die.   
She wasn't sure why. Maybe because she had secretly hoped in her heart that it could be a sign from the higher powers about her new found feelings for Jake. Ones even she hadn't dared to explore deeply. And with each laughter… did it mean Jake had no such feelings. Could he not see the two of them together. In love?   
Tears sprung to Rei's eyes. "You don't see us like that?"   
Curious as to why Rei was getting emotional Jake answered as truthfully as he could. "Not like that Rei." His only answer was a quite, "I see" before Rei moved on to the next picture leaving a very confused Jake looking at the picture of the beautiful, no gorgeous princess in red and her loving prince in a shinning armor.   
"Jake, darling there you are. I haven't seen you in such a long time, honey." A lady dressed in a short, very short purple dress ran up to Jake. She had curly blonde hair to her shoulders and features that reminded Rei of some super model. When she reached Jake she immediately kissed him soundly on the lips by which point Rei was already seeing red. With a cute pout she, she put her arms around Jake's shoulders and leaned back a little to look him straight in the eye. "Have you been avoiding me?" She blinked her blue eyes at him and smiled.   
"Katy. Its nice to see you too." Jake leaned in to give her a hug. "I haven't see you in a while." He smiled. "Been so busy with everything here. I didn't even know you were in Tokyo."   
"You must make amends, darling. Come dance with me." Katy grabbed Jake's hands and dragged him off to the next room where a soft music was flowing and lovers where dancing to the sweet melody.   
"Katy…" Jake tried to stop. "Katy, I have…"   
"Later Jake. One dance is all I ask."   
"No Katy. Jake said in despair. Rei…" His words made Katy stop.   
"Rei?" She smiled. "Who is Rei? " She frowned a little. "How come I don't know about her?"   
"I just met her. She is right in the other room. I have to go to her. I can't even imagine what she must think of me…" He trailed off as he realized exactly what it must have looked like to Rei to see him being kissed by Katy. Katy smiled as she saw the worried look on Jake. So her surrogate brother had finally fallen, and hard too. She made a mental note to talk to Mike. Jake ran to the gallery and to the picture of the red princess and her prince. The last place he had seen Rei. Now she was nowhere to be seen. He looked all over and then all over again, but no sign of his lovely raven haired princess could be found. He ran outside to the valet parking, and no sign. He turned around in a panic as he thought he saw her, but instead came face to face with a valet attendant. "You!" He cried out grabbing the shocked attendant by the cuff of his collar. "Have you seen, a beautiful young girl with silk black hair, mysterious purple eyes, and about five feet five?"   
"Only in my dreams, sir." He smiled.   
"I saw her in real life. She just left in a Taxi." Another attendant informed the deranged man.   
"Oh god! Rei." Jake whispered looking up to the full moon.   


***************************************************   


Ok finally done. Sorry it took so long and I just want to thank all the people who emailed me. It really helped 

< />.


	5. Hatching Plans

Blast From The Past-- Part V

Blast From The Past—Part V- Hatching Plans

Serenity Star

Hey people… I know it has been a while since the fourth edition but here goes. 

As you all know the standard disclaimers apply once more. 

Ami walked to the library. It was a beautiful day but still everyone seemed to just ignore it and keep going. Not realizing the beauty surrounding them, and the heaven that each of the Sailor Scouts fought to protect. "Ungrateful bunch." She muttered under her breath. She stopped and sighed. Realizing what she had just uttered. *This isn't good. I can't believe I just said that. Darn that Mr. Akiko. This is all his fault!* She ignored the little voice that seemed to say otherwise.

Zach also stopped a little bit behind her, when he realized that Ami had suddenly stopped walking and was just staring out across the street with a blank stare. He was of course not dressed as Zach, but his alter ego Josh. He had to find out why Ami hated him so much and if he saw her, got to be with her in the mean time well so much the better. He was right now experiencing some serious Ami withdrawal. He saw her each day at work, talked, or rather fought with her, but all he wanted was to be close to her without the hostility. *Why me?* He asked himself, as he followed Ami into the library and to her table. 

"Ami?" The girl in question looked up and Josh forgot everything he had ever learned in his life as he lost himself in her eyes.

"Josh!" Ami looked up in surprise. How could she not. This was the person she had been dreaming of for days now, and maybe even lifetimes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from a trip to America's Silicon Valley... but that's not important. Ami... I never thought I would see you again. I have been... I mean the chances of us meeting again... ummm."

"I know. I wanted to give you my number..." Ami blushed. She had never thought she would say that so easily. "We didn't even get a chance to... ummm." She too stopped. How could she possible put all she had to say to him in a few misely words? 

"Lets leave this place and go talk someplace. I want to talk to you. I need... Lets go Ami." Josh gently held Ami's hands and helped her up from her pile of books. The two walked out of the library with their hands in each other's and completely oblivious of that fact. 

***************************************************

"So Lita you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Mina asked as the two quietly sipped their drinks. Lita looked up with shock and a deep sadness in her eyes. "Lita you know all of us are here for you, and we are like sisters. We all want that sadness from your eyes gone. It is time Lita." Mina said seriously, shocking Lita. The other girl had never talked like this, ever. Not even in the most serious situation they had faced as scouts. 

"Mina, there is nothing anyone can do about it. I just have to deal with it on my own." Lita said head bowed and almost crying. 

"No you don't." Mina said getting up and walking over to Lita's side of the booth. "Do you want to talk about Freddy?" She asked putting her arms around her friend. A friend who was the pillar of strength with a heard of gold. 

"I guess." Lita took another sip of her drink, a nervous habit she supposed but one that she was willing to divulge in at the moment. "I met him a year before I found out I was Sailor Jupiter. He was all my dreams combined in one person. He was to me, I suppose, what Darien is to Serena. Oh, how I loved him, and still do. There was a connection between us that I have never felt before and doubt will ever feel again. But…" Lita bit back the tears that threatened to spill out. "…my love wasn't enough for him, he told me he had to leave and I stood there, don't know how, as my heart shattered and I wanted to die." 

Mina took out a handkerchief, Lita looked at her expectantly, but Mina blew her own nose instead. Lita sighed and returned to her story, tears still running down her cheeks, but with a small smile playing on her lips. "That night when I was dared to call him…" 

"You were told he had moved right."

"Yes, but I was also told where. He moved to Juban, here Mina. Right in this same city. Why is fate so cruel, and to rub salt in my wounds I saw him, he looked just as handsome as he did before, if not more…"

"Lita, you know we are here for you. And when I see that bastard…" Mina trailed off and raised her fist, a furious expression marring her usual jovial face. "Ooo, he is going to get it!" With that Mina started to shadow box the guy right there and then. "A left hook here, take that. And some of this…" she three another punch… and spilled her drink all over the table. Both girls jumped off the table to save their clothes, turning beet red at the scene they created, and hurriedly paid their bill and left. Lita was still smiling a block down at Mina's still red face. 

***************************************************

Ami stepped out of the skyscraper into the sun. She smiled as the warmth hit her, and seemed to chase away all the cold from her body. She waved goodbye to Frank the security guard. The same one she had talked to the first day, the day of her interview. 

"Bye Ami. Have a good day." 

"Bye Frank. Say hi to your wife for me." There was just something about this place that felt like home to her. Maybe it was the company, the people who worked with her. Everyone was so nice, well except for him of course. She had asked others about Mr. Akiko and what they thought of him, but they all liked him very much, much to the surprise of Ami. She wondered if she was too harsh on him but then remembered the incident from this morning and quickly shook her head no. Ami had been hired as the lead programmer, which meant that she had to be in daily contact with Mr. Akiko. This morning she went to his office for her usual morning conference had had left with more anger towards her than all the negaverse creeps combined. 

It hadn't been anyone's fault. When Ami had walked in Mr. Akiko was drinking his usual cup of tea. When she had sat down with her folder in her lap ready to begin the normal day, that was when things had started to go bad. 

That Morning in the Akiko Corporation

Ami sat down with her folder in her lap after greeting her arrogant boss.

"Ami! So how was your weekend?"

"Fine, Sir." She didn't want to know about his.

"Good. Mine was great. I went to the lake with some friends and we fished." 

"I see." Ami said flatly as she extracted some papers from the folder.

"Ami…" Zach reached across the desk to lightly touch her hand, Ami jumped, screaming.

"Are you all right?" 

"I am fine Mr. Akiko. Just got surprised is all." Ami calmed down a bit. She was not going to be unnerved by this twerp. 

Zach took the papers from Ami and scanned them. While doing so he casually asked. "So I heard rumors that you are searching for one of my employee, Josh something?"

"I… does he work here?" 

Zach thought quietly to himself. Did he work here? Could he possibly pull of the charade of being Josh right here in his own building? Ami sure seemed to want him here, more than his real self. "I… Yes he does, but he is on vacation. I think he is going to return to work tomorrow." He looked up to her eyes. "Why, do you like him?" 

"I don't believe it is any of your business, sir." Ami said tensely. God… this man goaded on her nerves. Why she couldn't just ignore him, was the million-dollar question. 

"I was just trying to bring a little conversation into the office. What is your problem anyway. Why don't you like me?" 

"You just don't have the right to ask me those questions. Why can't we just keep this simple and impersonal?" She almost shouted.

"Why can't you answer my simple question?"

"Because… because… Oh, I think I am going to take today off." All of a sudden, "Sir" she added as an afterthought and said it sarcastically. "I don't feel good at all. I think my stomach is telling me something about the company." And with that Ami stormed out. * My god I am acting just like Serena with Darien in the beginning.* Then she berated herself for thinking in that context. She and Zach were nothing like Serena and Darien, those two had chemistry behind their supposed hatred. She just had hatred for Zach… no Mr. Akiko.

***************************************************

So here she was for the first time in her entire life having shocked herself to the core. Doing something so against her nature that Ami was thinking of having herself checked out by her scanner. 

She stopped at the light and mindlessly watched as the cars passed her by. When the light turned to the walk sign, she stepped off the curb, and almost got ran over by a crazy taxi driver. As she jumped back she noticed the passenger. Her hair was long and raven. But her face was what caught Ami's attention. It had tears streaming down from both her violet eyes. 

"Rei!" Ami ran to the side of the taxicab to try to stop it, her initiative was unsuccessful. She changed directions and headed to the one place she knew her friend would go to. 

Two blocks down she ran into Lita and Mina. Both so engrossed in their talks that they didn't see her till she was right in front of them. Her worried expression and sad eyes made them snap to attention immediately. 

"Ami!" Mina cried out, feeling the pain radiating from the younger girl. "What's wrong?" 

"Its Rei. I think something is wrong. I just saw her crying in the cab a few blocks down. I am headed to the temple right now."

"We'll come with you." Lita decided for them, placing a gentle hand on Ami's shoulder to give her some support. 

***************************************************

Together they hurried up the stairs to the temple, each complaining in their minds with each new step, why couldn't they have fewer steps. 

"Girls what a nice surprise, are you in a hurry to join me for some trainning?" Rei's grandpa asked, happily approaching the group. 

"Gomen, Hino-san. Is Rei here?" Ami asked as quickly as she could. Hoping to stall the guy's advance. It worked.

Grandpa Hino raised his hand to his chin in a manner that suggested he was thinking. "I don't know, she left really fast as soon as I got home." He turned his eyes to them, all hint of pretty girls out of his mind, replaced by anger. "Is she dating!?"

All three of them nearly fell down. "No… umm I…" Mina started.

"We don't know, Ami saw her crying and we just wanted to see if she was fine." Lita quickly finished making sure not to give a definite answer. "Do you mind if we check to see her?"

They found her on top of the shrine, or rather they found a fuming Sailor Mars on the shrine, playing with a ball of fire. 

"Mars!" Mina called out. Looking around to make sure Hino-san was no where in the area. "Mars, what are you doing?"

Her concentration broken, the ball of fire winked out of existence and Mars' face fell, more tears fell, following a path taken by previous ones. "Mina!" She cried out and jumped down, her transformation changing by the time she reached the ground. "I am going to KILL him."

Mina backed down in the face of hells' fury. Lita stepped up next, she took the arms of the agitated senshi of fire and led them all to Rei's room for a good talk. 

***************************************************

Jake hurried up the temple steps, cussing the traffic that had kept him from Rei. What was he going to do if she didn't believe him about his relationship with Katy. He huffed, he could really hurt Katy right about now for the stunt she pulled, but he couldn't she was his sister in every way but blood. *Finally* he thought, *how many steps did they have to put here anyway?* He hadn't taken two steps when he came face to… well came in the path of an old man. 

"How can I help you young man?" 

"I am here to see Rei, is she here?"

The man immediately got a mad look in his eyes. "And who are you?" 

Jake backed up a bit. "I really need to talk to her, sir, could I please see her?"

"NO!!" The old man started to wave his hands madly in front of him. "Off you go, and stay AWAY from MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

In Rei's room, Rei had just finished telling the rest of the girls her story about the afternoon with Jake when they heard the commotion her grandfather was making outside. Lita volunteered to go see, since Rei wasn't feeling too good right then.

"Hino-san, is everything alright?" Lita came up from behind. The enraged man immediately calmed down a bit. 

"No problem at all, as long as this man stays away from my granddaughter." He crossed his arms in front of him. 

Lita looked a little closer at the man in question and recognized him as none other than Jake, the devil. "Look I am sorry, but Rei isn't here right now. Maybe you should leave." She crossed her arms in front of her as well. Anger flashing in her emerald eyes, one could almost see sparks flying around her.

Jake backed up a little bit more, almost to the edge of the stairs. "I really need to talk to her, could you at least just let her know I came by, please." He pleaded, feeling his heart crumble at the thought of what Rei might be thinking right now. "Let her know I… Please tell her I am so sorry and I just want a chance to explain. Will you do that for me, please?" He was almost begging, but he didn't care, as long as his Rei gave him a chance to explain he didn't care.

Jake left. What else could he do? Dejected he went home, maybe he should talk to Mike and get some sense talked to him, instead of hearing the irrational chatter of his heart. The heart that was telling him to push through those two peoples at the temple and search the temple himself. As he walked he noticed all the couples that were holding hands and smiling at each other, and wanted to throw a temper fit right there on the street. He wanted to shout bloody murder at fate for playing with his heart, and sob on the ground from the pain of his broken heart. 

It had been said the third time, when he heard it. It was his name being called. Jake looked around himself trying to find the source. When he was tapped on the shoulder from behind. 

"Hey." A voice said. "What's up?"

Jake turned to find himself staring in blue eyes. Freddy. "Goddamm it, do you have to scare the hell out of me?" 

"Geez, sorry. What bit you this morning?" 

"Its afternoon Freddy, and what bit me was fate." 

"I was just on my way to your place to talk to Mike, my car is parked right around the corner, need a life?" Freddy said, trying to forestall the hysteria he saw in his friend's eyes. 

"Yeah sure." He mumbled as he followed Freddy to his car. "Zach is supposed to drop by tonight as well, might as well have a get together." He said giving one last look towards the Cherry Hill temple. 

***************************************************

"That was Jake up front." Lita said as soon as she entered the room. Rei looked up from where she was lying on the bed, imploring Lita to continue. "I think your grandfather might have scared him a bit." She explained with a little smile on her lips the events that occurred up front. After Rei had told them what had happened, Lita had wanted to go bash her fist in his face but she had also at the same time realized that this problem between the two had to be worked out by themselves without the interference from them. Where she got this idea from, she had no clue, but it was a gut instinct and she tended to follow those quite often. So far they hadn't proved her wrong. 

"So Ami, Mina said, how is work?" And Ami blew up once more. She explained her problems with her boss, cussed him out a bit, almost giving Mina a heart attack. 

"While we are talking about men…" Lita began. "I guess I should tell you about who I think I saw today… maybe you guys could help me out." 

Lita's story was followed by Mina's revelation of her secret admirer and her confusion on his identity.

After which the four girls sat in silent peace, each in their minds cussing at men in general for the misery they were causing. 

***************************************************

It was getting late by the time all four guys got together. Jake right upon his arrival went straight into the showers while Freddy immediately started to talk to Mike about his design of the super computer. By the time Zach dropped by, Jake was out of the shower and dinner was served. It was a peaceful night, partly cloudy and one was not able to see the stars in the skies as the previous night. Add that to the dim lighting of the room and the sour mood of its occupants, it was not a pleasant night in the household. 

"I just don't get it." Zach finally broke the silence. "What is it that she just doesn't like?"

Freddy smiled. "A wise man once said, if there is one thing all of mankind will fail at is his understanding of the female of the species." He looked down. "How will I ever get her back?" 

"Women!" Jake cried out. "She didn't even give me a chance to explain!"

"At least you know what your love thinks of you." Mike replied to his brother. "I don't even know if my plan is going to work. This not knowing is KILLING me!" 

All together they let out a loud sigh. And sunk right back into their silence, each brooding the question of their females. 

"So you are going to get to her using the old secret admirer bit are you?" Jake asked turning slightly to look at Mike who was sitting next to him. 

"You don't think its going to work?" 

"It would, if you can show her your true self using material possession." Freddy replied. 

"You think I should try the old, flowers and chochalte bit as well for Ami?" 

"Depends, what kind of person she is." Jake gave him a look. Knowing from your past interests, the girl would probably prefer a good book to chocolate."

"Hmmm…" 

"Aha!" Mike jumped up. "I got it. The perfect gift to send next." With that he left the room as fast as he could.

"I'll talk to Rei tomorrow. I know the perfect place to get some great roses and maybe I could also get some…" He voice trailed off as he too left the room, his mind busy on the plans for tomorrow. 

"A book huh?" Zach asked the only other occupant of the room. "But who should give it to her, Josh or me?" 

Freddy gave him a look that told him what he thought of his state of mind, talking of himself in third person, but Zach just ignored it, mulling over the pros and cons of each personality.

"Am I the only sane one in this house?!" He asked, grabbing his keys from a nearby table and leaving shaking his head.

***************************************************

Well that's it. How do you think the girls will react?

Any ideas? Let me know what you think. 

****

ixopo1550@yahoo.com 

For more stories written by yours truly… check out my web page. It's also a great place if you want to look at some pictures.

****

www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Dojo/1550 


End file.
